


Together

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Gaming Companies (Anthropomorphic), 游戏公司拟人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 一个爱过的故事。BDSM注意。





	1. Chapter 1

“上车吧，id。”Bethesda开了车门，示意面前那高出他多半头的壮汉进副驾驶位。对方犹豫了一下，看了看旁边的泊车位上的黑金色TJ Wrangler，十几年高龄的老吉普，今天被收拾得一尘不染，新打的车蜡和它的主人脸上的表情一样一丝不苟。  
Bethesda伸手做了个请的动作，绅士范儿十足。id欲言又止，钻进了副驾驶位。他的大块头塞进明明还算空间宽裕的座位里，顿时衬得连驾驶位的空间都有些狭促。Bethesda看着这场景觉得有些好笑，他几次看到这人，都是一身宽松的牛仔裤摇滚T恤和牛仔马甲，从改装过的吉普里面伸头出来，嗓门比发动机声音还大，觉得这才是他的标配。今天看他把自己塞在笔挺的西装里，又这样包装严整地挤进自己崭新的Tesla Model S的座位当中，有那么一点幽默的不协调感。  
“不舒服的话调调座椅，座位底下右手边，往下面一点，对就是这儿。”  
Bethesda指导完毕，关了车门，吹着口哨进了驾驶位，慢条斯理地点火系安全带，一边还按开了收音机。  
“这时候应该放婚礼进行曲。”Bethesda笑着看了一眼id，对方嘴角微微挑了一下，算是个笑容。  
车还没开出去多远，id就急三火四地先松了松领带，脱了西装外套。看得出来，他很不习惯这一身行头。Bethesda平时也喜欢短裤T恤，不过今天毕竟是重要的日子，穿得太随便了说不过去；若是只有他俩还好，但是在场还有双方律师一干人等，外头还等着一群记者，就算id这个从来特立独行的家伙敢穿得像街头飞车党一样出席，混久了社交场的Bethesda也得留点体面。

“今天辛苦了。”  
“你也是。”id开始调收音机的台，当然不是为了找婚礼进行曲。Bethesda知道id对所谓婚姻的比喻有些不屑。收购这种事，的确是两人进一家门过日子没错；和所有的合作一样，当然也有肉体和智识上的双重交流，但是很难有超越这一层面之上的奢侈的浪漫了。大多数收购甚至是不情不愿的，如同包办婚姻，脸上看着都春风得意，心里是什么滋味就难讲了。当年EA把大名鼎鼎的BioWare领回家，甚至还为此租了个婚车，录了像拍了照，各大社交网络和视频图像网站上都有他炫耀过的痕迹，不知道是真心为得到了Bio而庆贺，还是为了让排场配得上那砸出去的八亿六千万。  
耳边响起震耳欲聋的摇滚乐，果然是id的风格。Bethesda加了一脚油门，晃得id一趔趄。  
“上高速了，车窗关上。”  
id没有上高速关窗的习惯，被提醒了才去摸车窗按钮，另一只手居然从公文包里掏出一个随身金属酒壶，灌了两口。驾车过程中司机和乘客都是不能饮酒的，车内也不能有打开的酒精饮料；不过对法律门儿清的Bethesda此时此刻懒得去管这些鸡毛蒜皮，反正他清楚自己不喝就不会被警察发现。而id显然光喝酒还不过瘾，又不知道从哪里摸出半包牛肉干，连吃带喝得有来道去。

“你要不要来一口？”id自娱自乐地灌了一会，居然把酒壶递了过来。酒气浓重，隔着一段距离就能闻到瓶内的醇香，目测应该不低于30度。  
“你哪天酒驾被抓的时候，可别把我的名字报出去。”Bethesda一脸嫌弃地扒拉开了酒壶，打趣道。  
“你一亿多花都花了，想不认我也晚啦。”喝了酒的id话才多了一些，也陪着Bethesda侃。Bethesda不动声色地调低了音乐的音量，听见id也开始跟着调子荒腔走板地哼哼唧唧。  
“想不到我也有这一天。”id拉着长声嗤笑道，把最后一点酒混着牛肉干的沫子倒进嘴里。  
“合同是你自己签的，我可没用枪逼着你。”  
“我又没说不愿意。”id一边嚼得口齿不清一边耸了耸肩，“只是感慨一下。就像去年决定跟EA合作的时候，我也是这么感慨的，他也没用枪逼我来着。”  
Bethesda又不声不响地调大了音量，甚至破天荒地开了自己一侧的窗子，把胳膊搭在上面，任凭风在耳边呜呜地嚎。他今天的任务就是签了并购合同，然后把id领回家，好好乐和一番。那些后续的烦心事本不打算去想，但是id既然已经提到了，他的思绪便就此陷了进去，扯都扯不出来。

“说起来，Rage……”刚开了个头，Bethesda欲言又止。幸亏音乐震天，而id又在酒精的作用下神游天外，心思没有在他的喃喃自语上。  
那个叫Rage的刚刚才有个形体的孩子，现在所有权还在EA那里。在id同意和自己成为一家人之前，已经和EA签了合同。商量收购细节的时候，Bethesda和id都同意，现在正在工作中的作品还属于原来的出版方，等到续作出来的时候，再把孩子们带回来。  
但是现在Bethesda忽然觉得自己对这个决定不是那么确定了。  
不过此时显然不是商量这些事的好时候。Bethesda看了一眼id，后者已经进入了摇滚青年模式，跟着电台里的音乐用死腔吼得声嘶力竭，不时还抛过来一个醉醺醺的眼神，这幅样子配上那一身不整齐的西装看起来尤为戳笑点。  
当然，他一点都不想笑。

车子停在自家院门口的时候，id已经睡着了。Bethesda有些犹豫，不知道该把他叫醒，还是等他自己醒来——背他出去绝对不是选项之一，自己的小身板，扛起这么一个大块头简直是天方夜谭。任凭他脑子多聪明，能写多少代码玩多少手段，此时此刻面对这种最原始的问题，也只能束手无措。  
他开了两边的车窗，让车内通风一些。侧过头去，他看到从对面的院子里晃悠悠走出来的Vir2L，他的哥哥，现在他身边为数不多的亲人之一。  
Bethesda在很年轻的时候结过几次婚，好吧，务实点说，收购过几个制作组，也自己带出过一个弟弟。他还记得他们的名字，但是那些脸孔已经模糊了。他们死去那几年，Bethesda自己也在苟延残喘。生存的威压之下，丧失亲人的痛苦居然也显得十分淡漠。尤其是到最后那些人的死亡判决，还得自己亲手签下，哪怕他们本身就已经生不如死。这是他们这一类的存在本身固有的残酷层面，他竟然也逐渐习以为常。  
Vir咳嗽得撕心裂肺。Bethesda只好下了车，从后备箱拿出一瓶矿泉水递了上去。  
“Vir，你就别出来了。”  
Vir身体不适已经多年，最近这段时间更是每况愈下。Vir比Bethesda年纪长一些，当年他还跟着Media Technology混的时候就形影不离。Vir没有过自己的孩子，除了帮Bethesda养养TES，剩下的事情就是出去做网页和其他网络技术之类的活补贴家用。现在随着自己的壮大，这个哥哥的作用愈发稀薄，身体也愈发的不堪支持，Bethesda已经预料到了他的结局。  
“家里有了新成员，我来迎接一下，互相认识一下也好。”  
“他……有点累了，在车里睡着了。我等会把他带进去介绍给你。你就回去歇着吧。”  
“还有三个网页。”Vir苍白的脸上挤出一个笑容，“今晚赶一赶，接下来几天我都可以歇着了。”  
“嗯，等会我找你去。”Bethesda拍了拍Vir的肩膀，转身回到车里。

还没关上车门，id就哼了一声醒了过来。  
“下车吧，我们到了。”  
“头有点疼，让我缓缓。”  
“这才不到一个小时，你可倒好，喝了那么多。你平时都这么酗酒？”  
“今天是好日子，多喝两口。”  
Bethesda嗤笑了一声，id也笑，两人心照不宣地笑了一会，id突然一把扯过Bethesda，吻上了他的唇。Bethesda没有反应过来，愣了一下，然后也配合他伸出舌头来。Bethesda不知道该怎么形容这个吻，但他确定这个吻是与众不同的。他生命不算漫长的岁月中，和他合作过的制作组来了又走，他也吻过太多人，多半是不冷不热，甚至有点应付差事的意味。性可以是和感情无关的，但是吻必然是有的，至少现在他觉得自己不是想象中那么敷衍——毕竟是自己花了一亿领回家的人，他想。id的动作充满自信，甚至攻击性，不像是他习惯的那些在发行方面前有些畏手畏脚的制作组们常有的样子；那有些许粗鲁的亲吻，隐约勾起他回忆里一些不那么愉快的往事。

就在他满脑子浆糊的时候，忽然id松了口，把他往后一推，指了指窗外，表情有些尴尬。  
Bethesda回了头，看到TES举着手机，乐颠颠地跑走的背影。  
“多年不见，他长得壮实了不少。”id咧了咧嘴，“也好看多了。”  
“嗯，淘气的功力也比以前见长。”Bethesda调笑了一句，“不过，你见过他本人？”  
“E3上总会打照面的。”  
Bethesda点点头，这话倒是没错，但是E3上人荒马乱，大多数照面都是蜻蜓点水一般的掠过一眼，根本不可能留下什么印象。Bethesda自己对于id的著名大作Doom，Quake和Wolfenstein之类，自然是再熟悉不过，但是任凭他怎么调动记忆，对这些孩子本人，却只能记得新世纪初的那一次E3，他挤在人群里，艰难探出头去的一次对视。  
他记得很清楚，那一次E3，所有人都兴奋异常，叽叽喳喳讨论的都只有一个话题——Doom 3。

大概就是那年他失去了e-Nexus。其实那个弟弟也许可以多撑些年月，如果不是因为他的决定的话。  
那些年他刚刚从死亡线上的边缘捡回一条命，仍旧背着一身的债务，还有投资方们仿佛能灼穿他脊背的期待目光。每一次呼吸都和生活本身一样沉重，他失去了很多孩子，还有几位家人，他知道他们中有很多人怨恨过自己。不过对于那时候的他，要沉浸于任何感受都是一种非分之想。  
想要活下去，靠的还是他们作为游戏公司本身的最大资本，这些他们引以为傲的孩子。  
当时，真正完全属于他自己的孩子，就只剩下TES这一个。他把他孕育出来，赋予他形体，点亮他的灵魂。这孩子最早在他的构想里并不是现在的样子，但是当他真的鲜活地出现在自己面前的时候，他抱着那个幼小的身体，忽然觉得自己的生命终于有了意义。  
那是改变了他全部生命的一次豪赌。他把所有的资金和精力都投入到了TES一个孩子身上。  
那一代的TES名为晨风，是他和他为数不多的家人活下去的唯一希望。


	2. Chapter 2

Bethesda向来自知内心中总有不合时宜的浪漫设想，所以他十分善于面对现实带给他的灰头土脸的落差。比如此时此刻，他对id“经济危机还没过不要太铺张浪费”的理性劝说丝毫没有任何抵抗，马上缴械投降，取消了预定好的高级餐厅烛光晚餐——他心里清楚，想逼迫好不容易脱了西装的id再端着架子穿得一丝不苟出现在高级餐厅里是万难之事。于是在id的默许之下，他轻车熟路地叫了两份外卖。他是这家餐馆的老主顾，半开玩笑地跟对方说自己今天结婚，得到了一份免费的甜点。  
“我不能吃多太甜的东西。”id把那心形小草莓蛋糕推给Bethesda，结果抽回手的时候还是抓起勺子挖了一块，眼睛不错神地盯着上面的小红樱桃。Bethesda笑了笑，也挖了一块，又推了过去。桌上的蜡烛在他们的推来推去之间火苗摇曳，将那被挖得残破不全的蛋糕在桌上投下晃悠悠的影子。一旁的笔记本电脑里播放着意味不明的金属乐，中间还夹杂着汽车轮胎和减肥产品广告。  
id此时此刻穿着不那么合身的长裤和帽衫，脚上趿拉着小一号的拖鞋，Bethesda自己也换上了平时常穿的衣服。他觉得放松下来，刚才那段时间的紧绷和不明的焦虑感，在简单的晚餐过程中逐渐消退。id仍旧话不多，然而沉默并没有带来社交场合中冷场的尴尬，相反，他甚至彻底打消了此时此刻谈起工作的念头，哪怕有些东西一直梗在那里，急需解决。  
但今天不是时候，至少现在不是。

“蛋糕还是给你吧，看你馋的样子我都不忍心吃了。”Bethesda说，“我知道你对你的健美身材非常自豪，不过今天日子特殊，吃些甜点是应该的。”  
“找借口不是我的风格。”id一边盯着蛋糕一边嘴硬，“今天不工作我已经心里有愧了。”  
“没事，你现在是我的人了，我给你休息时间，你有什么可愧疚的？”  
id的目光一瞬间转回Bethesda身上，脱口而出：“这和愧疚不愧疚无关。虽然现在的确有从属关系，但我不是来给你当跟班听你全权指挥的。”  
id语气随意，眼神却犀利得让Bethesda心头微微一颤。这件事是他们的关系的源头和根本，不能动摇，哪怕碰一碰都会风声鹤唳。两人在媒体面前侃侃而谈，说到制作组的自由独立对创作的促进作用；也说到他们的互相信任，尤其是Bethesda绝对不会干涉id的创作。然而私下里，他们对此事顺其自然地回避，也不多给对方提出疑问，甚至是看似和工作无关紧要的私人问题，说出口之前都会被再三斟酌。  
这是他们的信任，一种微妙的默契。  
这个残酷的世界需要紧密的合作，却偏偏也要他们的独立和创新；他们必须桀骜不驯才不会失去自我，但也要长袖善舞，才能过得不那么如履薄冰。这脆弱的平衡是一座独木桥，踏错一步就是万劫不复。在这样的胆战心惊里，也许俩个人还能谈谈理想谈谈信念，再深一步便余力难支，又难免加倍险象环生。他们都是聪明人，不会给自己找这种不痛快。

两人相视数秒，Bethesda点点头：“我开个玩笑而已，这道理不用你告诉我。要是想要全权指挥我为什么不开一个自己的制作组？不过，你的工作时间表我还是有权过问的，至少和我有关的时间表，我是有权参与的吧？”  
id一摊手，逮着台阶就下：“那好吧，老板，接下来的时间我们可以安排点什么？”  
Bethesda托着腮，把脸凑上去，笑眯眯地盯着id：“你说呢？”  
id略显严肃地点点头，站起身来，嗖地脱了上衣，看得Bethesda一个愣怔。id的行动的确是他期待的那个方向，不过发展速度太出乎意料。  
还没等他反应过来，id已经脱掉长裤，只剩一条内裤，返身往床上一躺，把拖鞋踢出两英尺去。  
Bethesda站起来，id侧过头来对着Bethesda，反手拍了拍床，目光从他身上转到床上，又慢慢转回来。一来一回之间，那双深褐色的眼睛里翻起了一些细小的浪花。饶是吃过见过的Bethesda，此时也觉得招架不住。如果这是一个游戏的剧情，他肯定会嫌弃进展太快要求重写。不过生活并不是创作，完全没有章法规矩，面前的这个男人更没有。他迅速丢弃了自己所有在白日梦当中诞生的剧本，愉快地陪着id即兴表演了起来。  
Bethesda开始脱衣服，到最后爽快地连最后一点遮挡都去掉了。他从床尾爬上来，先是抓着id的脚腕，然后顺着腿往上摸，一直到内裤边缘，他稍稍犹豫了一下，把手探了进去。那里面的东西有生命的温度，在他手心里迅速苏醒。  
id的皮肤是健康的小麦色，肌肉紧实，在Bethesda沿着他的腹部吻上去时，能够感受到皮肤下面腹肌的颤动。他把身体整个贴上去，手指抚过id下巴上来不及剃掉的胡茬。id毛发坚硬，在他的手指上留下细小的刺痛，他却毫不畏惧地用比手指更柔软的唇贴上去。  
“你喜欢什么样的性爱？”Bethesda含糊不清地问。  
“你有多少就全都给我……”id喘息加重，两手抓着Bethesda肩膀，手指坚定有力。

Bethesda并没有和id一起猴急，而是把对方挑逗到了急不可耐之后，才一点点将自己的坚硬的部分埋了进去。然而他的自信满满并没有带来好的效果，id一开始还耐心地随着他的动作摆动腰肢，接下来便开始口头催促他用力。Bethesda抓过枕巾抹了一把汗水，把id两条腿分开更大，但对方似乎还是不够满意。  
“下次订餐的时候多订一份吧，免得你吃不饱。”id调笑。  
Bethesda退了出来，稍微有些尴尬，又有些挫败。  
“我怀疑有谁能够让你满意。”  
“大部分人确实不行，但还是有行的。”  
Bethesda刚想张嘴问是谁，结果欲言又止。他大概可以想到一位——至少在他的经验里，这位绝对是候选名单的第一号人物。但是此时他绝对不想听到这个名字。   
“你要是不满意，就来给我做个示范。”  
“收到。”id一咧嘴，抱着Bethesda的腰，拉着他跨坐在自己身上。铃口的透明液体替代了最初的润滑，但不足够让那狭小的入口容纳他的硕物。又补了一些润滑，两人的身体才顺利地契合。  
身体被楔入钉牢，一动也动不得，Bethesda手足无措地等待着疼痛的消退，而id已经急不可耐地开始了动作。他已经好久没有如此的被动过了，平时即使是在下面的时候，他都比现在更有掌控力——除了和某个第一次打开他身体的人在一起的那些时候以外；此时的无助和当年的极为相似，又有微妙的不同。他死死盯着id的脸，仿佛一错开目光，眼前就会重现过去所有的荒唐。  
id探出手来，微笑着抚摸他的脸颊。他的手按上id的手背，感觉自己被轻轻拉着弯下身去，直到二人双唇相碰。  
亲吻当中Bethesda抱紧了id的脖子。  
“你不是要给我做示范？这可差得远呢。”Bethesda从亲吻的空隙之间挤出吐字不清的话语。  
“看你这副样子我哪敢用力？”id用舌尖舔去他眼角的湿润。  
“刚才说的风声水起，现在反而缩手缩脚起来了，真不像你的风格。”  
“别逞强。”  
id说着，抱紧怀里的人，缓慢地动作起来。Bethesda闭上眼睛，觉得自己被温柔的海浪推着摇晃，潮湿而粗糙的盐水从最柔软之处入侵整个身体，将他彻底溶解。  
终于他们成为一体。之前白纸黑字，措辞精准而冰冷的合同终于变成了什么温暖切实的东西，被握在手里，含在口中，留在彼此的身体里。


	3. Chapter 3

在身体和情绪双重动荡时，记忆的链接不稳，居然也能由此碰撞出来一些深埋的往事。Bethesda在愉悦的余韵之中喘息的时候，脑子无缘无故地晃悠着他和id的第一次对话。他这才想起来，在他们商量收购之前，两人算不得素昧平生。而随着那些记忆被翻腾出的，还有一些其他的他不愿意回想的陈年旧事。  
仍是那年E3，在Activision的展位上，id带着Doom被众星捧月，而他站在后排的格子间里和唯一的孩子一起生死未卜。记忆鲜活起来，当年id穿的衣服和手里拿着的武器模型都开始转而清晰。id是九十年代的传奇制作组，可以说是把整个游戏界都翻了个新；这样一个人的新千年首作，自然是全展瞩目的焦点。Bethesda在人群里探头探脑了半天想去跟那个看起来骄傲而沉默的大块头男人聊聊，还是没能挤过精于此道的媒体。IGN带了一票记者围着id，闪光灯闪个不停，大有独占热门消息之势。  
Bethesda退回自己的位置上。也有不少人对晨风感兴趣，新升级的TES看起来与众不同，而独树一帜总是有利可图的。他摸了摸孩子的头，转回身对人群微笑，回答那些或者认真或者漫不经心的问题。他的脊背挺得笔直如出访的国家元首，一时间甚至骗过自己内心的焦虑，仿佛这是他通往成功的坦荡通途，而不是破釜沉舟的最后一搏。

“真是好久不见，想不到你还活着。”一个声音从不远处传来，Bethesda心里一震，但没有吭声。  
如他所料的，满面红光的EA悠闲地踱步上来，探出右手。Bethesda一动都没有动，沉默地驳回了EA的友好示意。  
EA也不介意，继续说道：“想不到你还能养活孩子，只是不知道他能不能养活你。照我看，你可能这次要跳票。可别告诉我你把自己的身家性命都压在这一个孩子身上了。”  
Bethesda心中又是一震。EA到底是业界大佬，眼毒得很。工作进度如何，Bethesda自己清楚，明白人当然也可以在孩子身上看出端倪。来展会之前为了能够给公众一个好印象，他好几个星期日夜赶工，到最后困得已经分不清东南西北，还是顶着黑眼圈围着孩子打转。看到EA的游刃有余时他想起刚才在洗手间镜子里看到的自己那副仓皇困窘的憔悴模样。他知道EA也注意到了同样的现实。  
“你这是何必呢？明明有更简单的办法，却非要给自己制造困难。”EA一副痛心疾首的样子叹息道，仿佛他们是老朋友似的——某种意义上也不算错。  
“我正在计划扩展RPG，尤其是开放世界RPG的制作和发行业务，下次出新游戏的时候，如果你需要帮忙的话，来找我好了。”  
EA身材高大，居高临下地看着Bethesda，说出这句话的时候有一种错位的关怀感。  
“我自己可以发行。”Bethesda终于挤出一句话，“而且你应该很清楚，我宁可宣布破产也不会和你合作的。”  
“话别说的太早，上一次算你有本事靠融资躲过一劫，下次就没这么好的机会了。”EA说着从口袋里掏出一张名片递了过去，“虽然你拒绝过我关于收购的商谈，不过我还是把我的新联系方式留给你好了。你也许会很快用得着的。”  
Bethesda接过名片，随手一弹，看着它打着转落入桌边的垃圾桶里。他仰起头，仍旧把肩背挺得笔直，对EA伸出右手。  
“很高兴可以和你结束对话。Thank you for nothing.”  
EA没有和Bethesda握手，瞥了一眼TES，转身进入了人流当中。

看着EA的背影消失在人群里，Bethesda长出了一口气，同时眼睛的余光注意到了展台前多了一个身材高大的人，弯着腰在跟TES说话，看起来已经在这里有一会了。  
Bethesda无论如何也没想到，自己和id的第一次正式见面的前奏是自己跟EA的冷言冷语。他有些尴尬，但还是摆出一副人畜无害的笑容，和id握手互相介绍。他对id的第一印象就是，话不多，为人直率而稳重，但这并不是他的全部。  
直到后来他真正认识了id，他才确认了自己的直觉。  
当时他们只是聊些业务方面的事，Bethesda试探性地说了一句，自己也对FPS游戏有兴趣，还大概说了一下对于这一类型的理解。id听得连连点头。  
“我最近有个新的计划，打算开始正式把业务扩展到第三方发行。”Bethesda趁热打铁。不过这话说出来又有点觉得不妥，毕竟这一切还只是计划中，到底情况会如何发展，还要看TES的表现；这也是为什么刚才他很想拿出这句话对付EA，但终究还是只字未提。他甚至能够想象EA在听到“第三方发行”的时候笑得前仰后合的样子——大概任何一个人都会觉得好笑。  
但是不知为什么他觉得id大概不会，至少不会表现出来。id也确实没有，而是很认真地点了点头：“听起来很不错，希望以后有机会合作。”  
虽然这只是圈内惯常的客套，Bethesda也知道没什么理由能够让一个人在长期和Activision这种第三方发行的老祖宗合作以后突然转向自己。然而在id离开之前，他还是从名片盒里抽出一张，交到id手里。  
“有什么事情尽管联系。”  
那之后很多年之间，他再也没有听到关于id的任何消息——直接或者间接的联系，关于id任何新游戏的新闻。那人给他的最后印象就是E3上的万众瞩目，还有那些连内容都已经模糊不清的对话。

思绪被一些细小的咯哒咯嗒声打断，Bethesda感到自己的肚皮上毛茸茸的头蹭来蹭去，他下意识地伸出手去，抱紧id的脖子。那男人结实的手掌按住他的手腕，另一只手仍旧在孜孜不倦地打字。  
“你忙什么呢？”  
“回个短信，马上好。”  
“谁啊？”Bethesda心不在焉地问了一句。  
“EA，说milestone的事。”  
“他那边压榨员工到了七点多还没下班我不管，但是他得想想他和我们这里可是有时差的，大半夜的压榨我的人我可不答应！”Bethesda没好气地嚷道。  
然而Bethesda的抱怨并不能够直接传达到EA那里，很快id的手机再次响起短信提示音。  
“你跟他说，你今天结婚，让他消停点。”  
“我刚刚就是这么说的，结果他回我一条，‘Bio跟我结婚的当天就提交了一个项目的alpha版’。”  
Bethesda一把抢过手机，塞到枕头底下，拉着id的胳膊把他拽了上来，另一只手揉上id还没打起精神复工的小兄弟。  
“看起来是我压榨你还不够。”  
“就凭你的体力还想压榨我。”id笑道，低头去亲吻Bethesda，一边扶着他抬起头的硬挺，引导向自己的入口。  
“你刚才太被动了，看起来还是需要我给你做个示范。”

他们无视掉了无数次闷在枕头底下的短信铃声，专心致志地探索彼此的身体。身体的距离拉近，心里的防线也松动了。他忽然有很多温柔的情绪，一下子从之前四面重围的焦虑当中破网而出，将他和面前的人尽数包围。  
“你真好……”Bethesda抱着id翻了个身，把他压在身下，咬着他的耳朵轻声说。回应他的只有粗重的喘息，id看起来十分投入，比前一次尽兴得多。  
就在Bethesda觉得一切顺风顺水打算带着id渐入佳境的时候，枕头底下那定时炸弹一般的手机终于爆炸出了可怕的铃声，吓的Bethesda低声骂了一句——当然把铃声设置成这样是id的问题，但Bethesda爱憎分明，火气都撒在来电话的人头上。  
“别接！”Bethesda按住id的手。  
“他会一直打来的。”  
“那就让他打到没电为止。”Bethesda一边说，一边还用力顶入深处。id紧绷的手臂软了软，向Bethesda妥协了。  
铃声响过三起，终于安静了，就在两人都打算松口气的时候，Bethesda的手机接了下一棒。  
“Fuck！”Bethesda忍不住高声骂道，起身从床头柜抄起手机。看到来电显示的名字的时候，他皱了皱眉头，小声嘟哝了一句什么。  
id探头去看，忍不住哈哈大笑。  
电话屏幕上显示的是“Enormous Asshole”，格式严整，简单明了。

“什么事？”Bethesda一百个不情愿，还是没好气地接了电话。他通常在EA面前都努力做到喜怒不形，他太清楚自己的愤恨都是EA的自傲之火的燃料。然而今天这一出实在是闹得超过了他的容忍界限。  
“我找id。”电话那头EA没有半句废话。  
“我是他老板，有事先问我。”  
“签合同的人是他。”  
“你打的号码是我的。”Bethesda翻了个白眼，几乎就要发作。这时候id蹭上来，抱着他的脖子，亲吻啃咬他的肩膀。他用一只手揉了揉id的头发，继续耐着性子和EA拉锯战。  
EA在那边发出了一些模糊的声音，然后说道：“那好，跟他说，按照我说的去改，不要自己异想天开。这已经是第二次了，我很不满意。他如果还有合作的诚意的话，最好遵循我的标准。而且你最好提醒他好好读一下合同，如果是因为制作方的问题而造成项目取消，要承担什么责任——喔，我差点忘了，现在你得对他负责，是吧？”  
EA说到一半的时候，Bethesda就开始大脑放空，有些语气和句式太熟悉不过，而有些又让他觉得可笑。EA喋喋不休，他在沉默中居然有了大难临头反而无所畏惧的平静感。多年来他躲在生意脸孔的背后，避免和EA的直接碰撞，那些锋芒的恨意都和荒唐的过去一起收在公事公办的牛皮口袋里。如今在他心思松懈的时候EA这不速之客突然闯入，倒让他在一时的手忙脚乱之后，迅速下定了早些时候尚在权衡的决心。

于是Bethesda笑了笑，语气放得温和了一些：“不如这样，我补偿你前期开发的投入和项目取消的赔偿金，把这个项目的持有权收回，你看如何？”  
EA短暂地沉默了一下，接着电话听筒里爆发出一阵笑声。  
“你如此急不可耐，难道你真的觉得id和你成了一家人，你就可以共享他当年的辉煌？”  
Bethesda仍旧笑眯眯的，连声音都在笑着：“踩着别人的辉煌和尸体往上爬的人可不是我。”  
EA哼了一声，不置可否。  
“现在经济不景气，你需要钱，我需要id的新项目。你可以认真考虑一下。”  
Bethesda耐着性子说出这些话，这是他现在唯一想要对EA说的，除此之外，他并不想和这个人发生任何额外的交流。  
“Bethesda，”电话里EA的声音忽然放缓了，让Bethesda有些猝不及防，“你知道么，你的逞强只会让你看起来更软弱无助？不过我偏偏喜欢看到你这个样子。看你的伪装被扯破，一定是一件特别令人愉快的事情。”  
Bethesda深吸了一口气，尽力无视掉了这赤裸裸的调戏：“那么，我就等你的答复了。”  
EA在那边发出带着鼻音的轻笑，Bethesda不想去揣摩那其中的意味。他甚至对自己的耐性有些吃惊，EA说出那句话的时候，他以为自己刚才摆出的公务面孔就要崩溃。时间倒回22年前，刚刚独立的Bethesda在与那个人亲密的时刻露出无助和哀求的神色时，对方总是会投以赞赏和喜悦的眼神，会说出这样让过于年轻的他也感到快慰的话。  
然而时过境迁，彼时有多少欣喜和期待，此时就有多少烦躁和悔意。这么多年来他一直努力不再在记忆中重复那一切，却还是压抑不住因为一点提示风吹草动的神经。

“你还好吧？”id在他耳边轻声问了一句，Bethesda才意识到自己在神游天外。  
Bethesda说了一句没事，回头用手抚摸id的脸颊，却被对方抓住了手。  
“没想到你和EA还有些渊源。”刚才的听筒声音不小，想来靠在他肩膀上的id把对话也听了个八九不离十。  
Bethesda耸了耸肩：“普通的合作关系而已。圈内哪个人和EA没有过关系？”  
“正因为我不记得你和他有过任何合作项目，所以才问。我大概能猜到你们不和，只是不知道到底发生了什么。”  
Bethesda沉默了。八十年代末，大部分的其他游戏公司大部分尚不存在，那时候的事情对他们来说都只是些模糊的传闻——如果他们听说过的话。Bethesda从不讳言自己上个世纪的各种失败，唯独对刚刚出道那几年的事情讳莫如深。如今话题悬在半空，如同悬在维威克城上方的谎石，看着就让人胆战心惊。其实Bethesda不是没有想过找人聊聊这事，说出来大概也不会对他和任何人的关系产生破坏，但他唯独过不去自己心里的坎。  
“我的确和他有些旧恩怨，不过这都是二十多年前的事情了。”最后他这样言简意赅地总结道。  
id点点头，没有多问什么。只是说了一句：“如果你需要找人聊聊的话，我一直在这里。”  
他的语气亲和，握着Bethesda的手的掌心中的力道都放松了几分。如果不是亲眼所见，Bethesda大概不会想到id还有这样的一面。他知道自己是在被害妄想，然而之前因为性事而放松的心境因为EA的一通电话又一次进入了全线戒备状态，死灰复燃的焦虑再次网罗了之前那些温柔的情感。  
“我只是……”  
目光相对，交换了一直以来彼此心照不宣的顾虑。  
“其实也没必要这样。”id终于又开了口，逐渐露出放松的笑容，“我既然同意被你收购，生死都已经跟你绑在一起了。还有多大的事过不去？”


	4. Chapter 4

Bethesda在发送完最后一封邮件的时候，时间已经接近半夜。他刚想关机，又回头点开收件箱，确认了一下自己确实没有收到EA的回信。已经是两个多月前的事情了，他给EA发送过一封邮件询问收回Rage的事情——这些年来他大概是第一次如此期待听到这个人的消息，然而所谓不如意事常八九，不想见他的时候冤家路窄，想收到回音的时候邮件却石沉大海。不过Bethesda也知道这件事不能操之过急，自己越是催问，EA就越抓着不放。如果再等等，大概总是有机会的。  
Bethesda想到这里，打了个哈欠站起身，决定有什么事明天再说。他离开办公室，踏入黑暗的走廊。所有人都已经离开了办公室，一整层楼空空荡荡，黑漆漆的，只有一排应急灯的光亮延伸向走廊的尽头。他那一瞬间有种奇妙的非现实感，也不开灯，循着那些小小的光点，一路走向走廊门。  
马上他走到距门只有几步之遥，忽然深夜的万籁俱寂被开门的声音打破，接下来门那边出现一个高大的身影，在昏暗的光线中俯瞰他，看不清容貌表情，轻易让他产生了一种虎视眈眈的错觉。他吓得倒抽了一口凉气，倒退了两步，下意识地去找防身武器。  
“是我。”疲惫的声音传来，同时那人探手开了灯，他才从灯光里看到id熟悉的脸。他松了一口气，靠在墙上，抹了一把汗，愤恨地看着面前顶着黑眼圈的大个子。  
“你吓死我了！”  
“抱歉，我不是故意的。”  
“你怎么还不回家？大半夜的在这里闲逛。”  
“我在赶工。楼下的咖啡机似乎出了问题，来楼上借一个。”  
Bethesda一把扯了他的手臂：“我这就回去了，你也跟我回家。”  
id摇头：“我得把最后这点做完。”  
“我不记得给你布置过死线。”  
“不是你的，是EA的。”  
“Shit！”Bethesda骂道。他想起来了，两周前EA又一次驳回了id的milestone，还说这是最后一次机会。死线将近，手头这些活结束以后，id还得飞到加州去直接在孩子身边工作一阵子，毕竟Rage还是在EA手里。虽然他一百个不愿意，但毕竟合同就是合同，Bethesda至少不想把自己置于毫无抗争机会的逆境里。  
“EA把我下周的机票都订好了，摆明态度叫我这周结束以前完成，只好通宵个两三天了。”  
“你已经这么连轴转了两个星期，”Bethesda语气强硬，“下周开始还得被他压榨，你必须得休息几天。”  
“那我就忙不完了。”  
Bethesda往前走了几步，跨出走廊门，冲id招招手，“我帮你。”

技术部门的办公室气味永远都很诡异——冷掉的咖啡渣，发腥的吞拿鱼三明治，腐烂的蔬菜沙拉，发霉的甜甜圈，还有人身上的发酵气味的混合物。此时此刻咖啡机里面煮着新咖啡，暂时盖过了这些令人不快的味道。两人并排坐在两台电脑前飞快地敲击键盘。id一会站起来一趟，不是去加咖啡，就是去上厕所。  
“你不能再这么喝了，会咖啡因中毒的。”Bethesda皱眉道。  
“啊……？”id满是红血丝的眼睛盯着他，看起来大脑并没有在正确运作。  
Bethesda忍无可忍地站起身来，拖着id来到沙发边，按着他坐下。  
“听我的，先睡两个小时，到点我叫你。”Bethesda命令道。  
“我睡不着，喝太多咖啡。”id的表情甚至有些可怜。  
“你现在这样子也没法工作。”Bethesda放缓了语气，“这样吧，你先躺着，能睡着就睡，睡不着迷糊半小时再起来。”  
在Bethesda的一再坚持下，id终于接受了这个提议，乖乖地躺了下来。Bethesda关了那一侧的灯光。看着那大块头蜷缩在狭小的沙发里，Bethesda一时觉得有点心疼，又弯下腰，脱下自己的外套，给他盖在身上。  
“谢谢你……”id用模糊不清的声音说。  
还没等Bethesda给自己加满一杯咖啡，沙发那边就已经响起了鼾声。

Bethesda回到自己的位置上发奋工作，同时开了几个窗口，在三台显示屏之间切换得轻车熟路。虽然他最近一直在忙活发行部门的事情，然而上机操作仍旧是毫不生疏。他把文件都堆在桌面的右上角，其中有好几个图标上面有EA的标志。Bethesda盯着那些图标，有些奇异的感觉从脊柱升上来，一直冲入头顶。他慢慢沉浸入那些代码中，连刚才的不服不忿都忘记了，包括手边的咖啡。  
很多很多年前他有种骨头里浸透的狂热劲，甚至不需要咖啡就可以熬到后半夜，一刻不停地写代码。他隐约记得那短暂的一两年，也记得那时候在桌面上看到的图标，记得一清二楚，反而眼前的这个有些陌生。  
又写了一会，他的眼睛发涩，好像有泪水要涌出来，但是眨了眨眼以后发现其实并没有。他从口袋里掏出随身带着的眼药水，滴了两滴，向后仰着头闭目养神几分钟。逐渐地他产生了一种错觉，仿佛有个人从背后走上来，按住他的肩膀，在耳边对他说加油。他眯缝着眼睛，模模糊糊的，看到EA的脸从上而下俯看着他。  
那一瞬间Bethesda猛地从那半梦半醒中惊回现实，眼药水啪嗒掉在地上，墙上的钟安静地跳动着变换数字，距离刚才滴眼药水不过十分钟有余。他擦了一把手上的汗，看了看沙发的方向，id仍旧在昏暗的光线里鼾声起伏。

Bethesda唤醒了显示屏，继续写代码，改贴图。距离id睡去的时间已经过了两个小时，他没有打算叫id起来的意思。他知道那个人有多么疲倦，不只是这两个星期的早起晚睡，还有这些年来一个人摸爬滚打的疲惫不堪。这段时间来，id断断续续地给Bethesda讲过很多年前他和Softdisk的爱恨情仇，说到自己因为小时候不守规矩被抓了包，以至于独立之后好一阵子都要每两个月交一个游戏的时候，竟然还有点得意，咧着嘴笑。可是Bethesda却笑不出来。  
“可是那些孩子们……”  
“你就是太习惯自己做发行了，每个孩子都当命看。”id打断了他，“像我们这样的独立制作组可不一样，从一开始就知道留不住他们，也就不去想了。”  
“是啊，可惜我以为我可以留住他。”Bethesda小声感慨道。  
“嗯？”  
那天Bethesda没有解释下去，id也没有多问。这时候，坐在深夜的办公室里，面对着文件背景里面EA的标志写着代码，他忽然想要和人聊聊。情绪是荒谬而又顽皮的存在，无法掌控，无法预料。

“哎呀！我睡过了！”就在Bethesda神游天外的时候，id忽然腾一下坐起身来，大声嚷道，把Bethesda吓得一个激灵。  
“今天你是非得把我吓出心脏病来是吧！”Bethesda探出头去，“叫唤什么叫唤？”  
“这都五点多了，你怎么不喊我起来！”id的腿压麻了，趿拉着鞋子一瘸一拐地走上来，埋怨道。  
Bethesda把屏幕上的工作进度指给他看，告诉他基本上已经做得差不多了，只要最后封装几个数据，就大功告成。  
id听了合不拢嘴：“你的速度也太快了……该不会有bug吧？”  
“当然有，”Bethesda把键盘一推，一脸的满不在乎，“不过我大概检查过一遍，应该没什么大问题，至少能先混过这关。”  
把数据传输给id的时候，Bethesda自言自语了一句：“没想到我还有再给EA做项目的这一天。”  
“你以前到底和他合作过什么？”  
“Madden NFL……那时候叫John Madden Football。”  
“喔。”id收到了数据，眼睛盯着屏幕，同时还在点头回应Bethesda，“这孩子太有名了。你参与的是哪一部更新？”  
“我跟他合作是在1986年到1987年，这孩子的出生有我的参与。”Bethesda歪着头，不疾不徐地说，“物理反馈引擎部分主要是我负责的。”  
“这么说Madden NFL还有一部分你的血统。”  
“可以这么说。”Bethesda骄傲地笑起来，“想不到吧？那可是EA最得意的一个孩子。”  
“嗯。”id手速飞快地敲击键盘，Bethesda不能确定他有没有在听自己说话，不过这似乎并不是特别重要了。

Bethesda滔滔不绝地接着说下去，说到当时自己和EA签了合同——他协助创造JMF，而EA要负责养大他的第一个孩子Gridiron。然而当他这部分的工作几乎就要完成的时候，EA仍旧没有更新Gridiron的任何计划。当Bethesda鼓起勇气和EA对峙的时候，对方只是皮笑肉不笑地搪塞敷衍。  
他很久没有和人说过这些，本以为说的时候会情绪激动。然而当他真的把当时的细节娓娓道来时，却也没有想象中那么气愤不堪，反而还在叙述当中夹杂了些轻松的俏皮话。这个过程中id一直没有说什么，只是连连点头。  
Bethesda并不觉得这样泄气，反而有种安全感。让别人投入自己的感情，这感觉既尴尬又虚假，而又无着无落，还不如这样一心二用地听一听，他也只是想说一说  
“然后呢？”听完Bethesda讲到他确信EA不会再继续发行Gridiron以后，id问道。  
“我把他告上了法庭。”  
“真像你的风格。”id点击着鼠标，看起来在收尾了。  
“最后我们没等到开庭就庭外和解了。”Bethesda解释道，EA给的补偿算是可以接受，而且打官司太过耗时费力。当时他势单力薄，又囊中羞涩，没法和人脉资金都充足的EA耗下去，只能见好就收。  
“能理解。”  
“那之后我再也没跟他合作过，我信不过他的人品。”Bethesda总结道。

id放下鼠标，转向Bethesda：“想不到你还有这么多愁善感的一面。”  
Bethesda一愣，id的手指敲击着鼠标垫，歪着头说：“被发行商坑骗的事情，圈内所有的制作组都应该遇到过。”  
“你不为失去孩子伤心是你的事，你怎么知道别人不伤心？又不是都和你一样没心没肺。再说我这可是第一个孩子。”Bethesda对id的态度有些不满。虽然他本也没有试图从id这里获得什么温言暖语，但是这样一幅看起来有些不屑一顾的样子，还是让他有些失落。  
“伤心都会伤心的，但是伤心到宁可考虑破产也不跟任何发行商合作……不知道该说你实力强大，还是脑子一根筋。”  
“这么说你认为我反应过激咯？”Bethesda已经开启了防御模式。  
“那倒不是。混这一行的，小心点自然没错。”id看着他的眼睛，“你知道吗，我以前一直觉得，去搞发行的都不够真心爱游戏，毕竟这些工作琐碎分神，又容易让人误入歧途。但是今天我看到你的工作效率，还有你对我说的这些往事……我想我明白了很多。你真的很不同寻常。”  
id眼神温和，露出那种在他脸上并不常见的笑容。这段话听得Bethesda觉得胸口有些发紧，一时间五味杂陈，难以尽述。他小心翼翼地伸出手去，又在id没有注意到的时候，迅速撤了回来。  
“多谢你这么说。其实……刚出道那会我也曾经的和你想的一样，直到我意识到，我必须想办法保护我的孩子们。为了他们，多少繁琐的工作我都不在乎。”Bethesda直了直腰，说道。  
“同时也是为了保护你自己不受伤害。”  
Bethesda心头一颤，然后迅速撇了撇嘴角：“那当然，毕竟谁也不想沦落到不得不卖给EA的地步……”  
“或者爱上他。”

堵在喉咙口的词语顷刻间化成了实体一般，吐不出吞不下。Bethesda半张着嘴，逐渐从id的眼神中意识到他不是在开玩笑。他觉得一瞬间口干舌燥，赶紧把杯子里已经冷了的咖啡一饮而尽。  
“你的进度怎么样了？”Bethesda沙哑着嗓子问。  
id把进度条指给Bethesda看，顺便嘲笑了他的明知故问。Bethesda咧着嘴耸耸肩，支吾了一会，说：“你真有幽默感。”  
话中带刺，id自然不是傻瓜，窗户纸已经捅破了，如果里面的人还不出来，没必要伸手去拽。他一声不吭，看着Bethesda另一只手下意识在桌子上划来划去的手指。  
“哎呀，也难怪你这么想。”Bethesda拉长了声音说着，又抄起咖啡杯；意识到没什么可喝的，就开始舔杯沿，“当时EA还是很有迷惑性的，我的确有段时间很崇拜他。毕竟他可是出道没几年就赚得盆满钵满，游戏质量也不赖，又有进取心。我以为这样的人是值得学习的榜样，结果真叫人失望。”  
“嗯。”id一脸看戏的表情盯着Bethesda。  
“我也得承认他挺有魅力的，这个没办法，人家有一副好皮囊。不过只有这样而已了。”Bethesda摊了摊手。  
“嗯。”  
Bethesda终于词穷，他写游戏剧本用过的高级词汇都跑到九霄云外，在短短的几分钟里再次口干舌燥。他起身去倒水喝，脑子里空空如也。他回头瞟了id一眼，看对方正在盯着自己，赶紧又转过去，找了个空杯子，给他也倒了一杯水。  
两杯水放在面前，Bethesda还是不知道该说什么。他的太阳穴跳跳的，过去的事情在心里浮浮沉沉，却捞不起来一个所以然。而id又恢复了惯常的沉默，表情也放松了下来。两人默然相视了半晌。  
“你这个人，开玩笑都开的跟真的似的。”Bethesda终于小声嘟哝了一句，“哎，你的进度条满了。”  
id又在电脑上敲击了几下，点了点鼠标，存储，关机。Bethesda拉过椅子靠上去，把脸和身子贴在id宽厚的脊背上。他觉得不安，但是并没有危险的讯号，有些陌生而又熟悉的东西从深不见底的某处升起来，与身边这个人息息相关。  
“累了？”  
“嗯。”  
“Bethesda，今天真是谢谢你了。”Bethesda隔着id背上的血肉听到他厚重的声线。  
“不用客气。”  
id最后关了显示屏，返身揽住他的肩膀，在他的唇上轻轻吻了一下。  
“走吧，我带你回家。”


	5. Chapter 5

id走后的几天里Bethesda有些莫名其妙的魂不守舍，一开始是每隔一两天打个电话聊几句，后来就发展成了每天都要絮絮叨叨聊上半天。说是聊天，其实多半是他在说，对方沉默地听着，偶尔还有敲键盘的声音。过了一个多月这就成了一个习惯，电话有机会就开着，两人各自做自己的活，偶尔说一句，就像是他们坐在彼此身边干活一样。说也奇怪，见得到的时候似乎也没什么太多话可说，不见面的时候还要这样诡异地通着电话，仍旧被沉默占据着时间。那是他们之间不可更改的距离和亲近，与物理距离和时差都毫无关系。  
“还有多久你过来？”聊到下个月的一个业内会议，id再次向Bethesda确认时间。Bethesda调出机票截图，发给他，让他存好。  
“你到时候去机场接我吗？”  
“当然去。”  
两人各自敲了一会键盘，Bethesda关了电脑，伸了个懒腰。  
“我要回去了。下楼挂电话。”  
对面的id发出轻声的笑，过了一会，忽然说：“我们为什么一开始这么每天打电话来着？”  
“怕你消失了。”  
“想我了就直说，不用这么开玩笑。”  
“没开玩笑，我真的特别担心，总觉得跟EA干活的所有人都会被他生吞活剥。”  
“Bio还活着呢，暂时轮不到我……”  
听id那边没了声音，Bethesda顿了顿，然后无比认真地确认道：“好吧，我也确实想你了。”  
这句话说完，id一直在沉默，沉默到了Bethesda都觉得有些脸红的程度。他没有坐电梯，一阶阶下楼梯，就为了等id那边的回应。这时候天已经晚了，只有打扫卫生的清洁工在楼梯里上下，和他打招呼。他笑着点头打招呼，眼神却一直停留在手机屏幕上。

“喂，你还在么？我要开车了。”一直走到停车场，Bethesda也没等到id的回应。他有些丧气，想要就这样挂了电话。  
这时候听筒里突然传来id的声音：“回来了回来了！抱歉，刚才EA找我有点事。”  
“你还记得我们说什么了吗？”Bethesda有点生气。  
“你说我怕被EA生吞活剥。我说还轮不到我……我刚才没说完，要是EA真的把我怎么样的话，你会替我报仇的对吧？”  
想到自己刚才的真情实感被EA给搅和了，Bethesda心里愈发愤愤不平，声音提高了八度：“当然了！如果他对你怎么样，我倾家荡产也要控股EA，买到手就把他扒皮拆骨剁成肉馅。”  
电话那边id哈哈大笑，笑了半天，才咳嗽着说道：“好吧，这样我就放心了。对了，你让我帮你打听的事情，我留意了一下。”  
“嗯？”Bethesda马上精神起来。他知道id说的是关于Rage的事情。id说EA不肯对他透露任何消息——这倒是情理之中，但是从EA的日常态度来看，这个项目对他来说颇有些鸡肋的意味，尤其是最近EA到处应酬多得很，又经常提到关于资金运转问题，想来又是要做一笔大买卖，可能会用到钱。

Bethesda回家的一路上都美滋滋的，揣摩着什么时候可以见缝插针让id旁敲侧击一下，或者派个人去探探EA的口风，看他能不能把这个项目转手。自从上次他发过一次邮件，就再也没有跟EA提起这件事来，心里却一直没有放下这个素未谋面的孩子——他身体里已经有了自己的代码。  
下了车，Bethesda看到手机上有id发来的短信，说刚刚听到小道消息，EA可能是要收购一个新制作组。  
“谁啊？”Bethesda精神一振，觉得有机可乘，赶紧回了一条。  
“不知道，只是听说而已，还无法验证真假。”  
Bethesda想了想，决定拿id开心一下：“难道是你吗？”  
“是的话你肯卖吗？”id发讯息的时候比说话的时候贫多了。  
“给得多我当然卖，有钱不赚是傻瓜。”  
“别来这套，我知道你舍不得。我刚才其实听到你说你想我了。”  
Bethesda一愣，很快手机又响了一下。他一直很惊诧于id的打字速度，没想到键盘换成手机也丝毫不影响他的手速。  
“我也想你了。你要是能早点来就好了。”  
就因为这一句话，Bethesda硬是第二天临时调整了工作计划，当晚就改签了机票，把到达日期提前了五天。并且没有告诉id，打算给他一个惊喜。

Bethesda到达红木城的时间是下午三点多。他提着行李箱在机场发愣。虽然前几天拐弯抹角打听到了id的住址，但是此时此刻距离下班还早得很——考虑到EA甚至因为压榨员工而上过法庭而且死不悔改，想来七八点之前见到id是没可能的事情。  
EA的总部大楼距离机场只有不到十五分钟的走路距离，然而Bethesda这辈子最后一件希望做的事，就是进入那个充满噩梦的大楼里去。  
思来想去，他决定先找个餐馆咖啡厅之类的地方休息，等确定id回了公寓，再打车去找他。他拖着行李箱迈步出了机场。初冬的湾区气候宜人，天色澄澈，海面平稳，他甚至开始考虑如何让id到海边和他见面，两人来一次小别重逢的浪漫约会。  
就在这时候手机响了，他非常顺理成章地把id在手机里的联系人姓名设置成“in demand”，这是id当年给自己起名的灵感，此时此刻绝对符合他的心境。  
“你还在办公室？EA刚离开了，我可以摸会儿鱼。”  
“啊……没有，我刚出来。今天没开车，”Bethesda撒着谎，“我走着去吃顿饭……对，就是你推荐给我那家墨西哥菜……哎呀，你不要再说德克萨斯的墨西哥餐馆啦，还有你们牛仔之乡的T骨牛排，我知道很正宗可是现在我吃不到啊……你说的我更饿了。”  
两人有一搭没一搭地聊着天，Bethesda很快找到一家看起来不错的墨西哥餐馆，找了个靠墙角的安静角落坐下，考虑到距离饭点还有一阵子，他要了一点饮料和开胃菜，还故意用自己那点可怜的西班牙语跟侍者说了两句话，颇有点做贼心虚的意味。

一直闲扯到了五点多钟，Bethesda感觉饥肠辘辘，点了一份墨西哥卷，要了加量的豆羹和辣酱，一小份沙拉，还有一杯玛格丽特。id此时此刻沉默不语，键盘敲击的声音从耳机里面传来，Bethesda觉得有些安心。他轻轻咳嗽了一声，那边id发出一声“嗯？”  
“没事，就是看你在不在。”  
“哦。”  
Bethesda忽然觉得有趣，轻轻地笑了出来。此时此刻独自享用晚餐，id在电话里沉默不语，这微妙的距离让他感到亲近而又有足够的自我空间来拆析他们之间的感情。他慢慢嚼着墨西哥卷，吸一口酒，故意让唇边粘上海盐和柠檬汁，咸涩和甜味混在一起。  
“你爱我么？”大约是酒精上头的缘故，Bethesda突然这么问。  
对面敲键盘和鼠标的声音全停了，餐馆里的音乐声都忽然远了似的，他的世界里只剩下这一句回应。  
“我以为……你是不想说这个的。”id终于慢慢地理清了思路，回答道。  
“我就是突然，唔……”到底是酒喝得不够多，话出口就有点后悔了。当初一再退避三舍的也是他，现在咄咄逼人的也是他，他意识到有些不好意思，“抱歉，我唐突了。”  
“没有。”id说，“虽然不知道你为什么突然说起这个，不过你如果想好好聊聊的话……正好今天EA不回来了，我可以提前点开溜。你等我回去开视频。”  
Bethesda欣喜若狂，差点被墨西哥卷噎着。电话里id噼里啪啦地收拾东西，他自己一个人笑得有些缺心眼。  
如果说热恋和绝对的彼此唯一才算爱的话，大概他从未爱过id。然而他知道他们之间有着一些超越了盲目的狂热的东西。他们给予彼此需要的东西，包括距离和自由，包括那种心知肚明的亲密，包括支持和信任。他不知道这是什么，搜索不算漫长的生命，也无法找到能让他参考的坐标系。他和Vir之间是有感情的，和上个世纪九十年代自己收购过的几个制作组之间，也是有的，但这些都不是他要参照的东西。  
再把搜索范围往前推，推到八十年代。他忽然笑出声来，在笑声里终止了自己的搜索进程。他扔掉吸管，一仰脖喝光了杯里的酒，听到电话里id一边拉门一边问他笑什么。  
“没什么，等会跟你说……呃……等、等会……”  
他的目光凝在餐馆门口刚走进来的两个人身上，其中一个显然也第一时间注意到了他。目光相对，刚刚被强行中断的搜索再次被强制启动，仿佛系统中了病毒一样，再也不受他的控制。

Bethesda匆忙留了一句“你先吃饭，我等下联系你”就挂掉了电话，他不知道自己的声音是不是听起来有点慌张，但是此时此刻揽着一位陌生人的肩膀的EA已经走到近前，他只剩下三秒钟的时间整理出一个礼貌的微笑。  
这还是不难的。他甚至主动和EA以及他带来的人握手。不管EA多么招人恨，一个不熟悉的年轻制作方总是无辜的，更何况他可能就要上EA这条夺命贼船，不禁让Bethesda心生怜悯。  
“这位是Playfish。”EA给他俩互相介绍。对方看起来极为年轻，讲一口标准的伦敦腔，看起来稍微有些紧张。看到EA和这个人的亲密举动，以及之前id提到过的EA计划购买新的制作组的消息，Bethesda大概能猜到这就是EA的下一个受害者。  
“借一步说话。”EA突然对Bethesda打了个手势。Fish自觉后退，找了张桌子坐了下来，和EA以及Bethesda之间空出几张桌子和一个过道的距离。

“问你个生意上的事。”  
“洗耳恭听。”  
“Rage的发行权，你还打算接手么？”  
Bethesda心里暗喜，脸上不动声色：“最近我有了新的项目，暂时不考虑了。”  
这么简单的把戏当然蒙不住EA：“别把话说得这么死，我看过你给我的合同草稿，也自己拟了一份，这两天就发给你。你看了再说？”  
“我真没兴趣。”Bethesda掏出钞票压在酒杯下面，做出一副拔腿要走的架势。EA果不其然拦住了他，劝他再想想。  
Bethesda知道自己已经摆够了架子，于是笑了笑：“考虑是可以考虑，但是……给我说个大概？”  
EA福至心灵，开口报了一个数字。Bethesda听了声都不吭，拎起行李箱转身往外走。  
“价钱还可以商量。”EA追加了一句。  
“最多加五十万，这已经是我的底线了。”  
“Bethesda，别这样，”EA有心无意地碰了碰他的胳膊肘，“那孩子现在已经可以和外界交互了，他真的很可爱，你不想看看么？”  
Bethesda心中一凛，EA又补了一刀：“id肯定特别舍不得和他分开。”  
“不管你说什么，价钱没得商量。不能每次定价都是你说一不二。”Bethesda话带讥讽，哪怕心里已经开始有些莫名其妙地发慌。他意识到EA大概能够猜到他的想法，这一下子就把他置于劣势。他一直觉得EA完全不了解自己，但现在看来，也许这个猜测并不那么准确。  
“可是孩子在我手里呀。”EA一语双关。

Bethesda酒劲冲头，差一点就要骂出口。他的嘴唇嚅嗫了几下，只挤出一声冷笑。  
他记得1987年那次庭外和解，EA一开始满脸陪笑，一再承诺不会亏待他；结果撤诉以后价格被一压再压，Bethesda据理力争的结果是更嘲讽的翻脸无情。他只恨当时自己没有斗争经验，被摆了一道失去了孩子不算，最后好不容易到了临门一脚，还射偏了一百八十度。最后所有的痛苦和损失，终究要自己背负；从EA那里捞到的一点补偿金，还不够弥补他颠倒疯狂的那一整个春秋。  
从那以后他开始喜欢谈合同和法律，这些比较靠得住，白纸黑字，泾渭分明；虽然不是完全无机可乘，但总好过虚无缥缈，进退无据。  
如今EA漫天要价，勾起过去的耻辱感棱角分明，愈发打磨得他内心坚定。这一次他要赢EA一次，不但要得到想要的东西，还得让EA接受自己的条件。  
“Bethesda，”EA抑扬顿挫地喊他全名，“就算你再怎么逞强，也不能不承认，你的物理引擎可以帮助NFL成名立万，但是如果Gridiron留在你手里，也活不到90年代……”  
“你别跟我提他！”Bethesda几乎是在低声怒吼。  
EA毫不为所动：“……或者说，你觉得他死在你的手里，会比死在我手里，让你舒服一些？也是，有个人让你仇恨二十多年，总比自己良心不安二十多年要舒服得多。”  
虽然这话EA说得刻薄，但是Bethesda反而不那么生气。他知道EA说的是对的，就算没有自己，基于真实物理引擎构建的NFL迟早也会出现；而以他当时的实力，是无法让Gridiron在市场上和NFL有同样的竞争力的。  
更重要的是，围绕Gridiron的矛盾，只是他的全部心结的一部分。在事态真正失控以前，自己至少可以全身而退。  
“如果你愿意这么想就随你吧。事实上我反而很高兴你会这么想。”Bethesda微微一点头，“我先告辞了。”

Bethesda拖着行李箱走出几步，背后EA发出啧啧声，然后是轻轻的笑。Bethesda觉得他意有所指，却不想也有些不敢回头。他意识到EA还有些没有说出来的刻薄话，有些没翻出来的旧账，但他已经不想深挖了。  
路过Fish的时候对方站起来跟他握手告别，还说自己很欣赏Bethesda的游戏，听起来好像是用来缓解尴尬的客套。  
“也希望看到你的更多优秀作品。”Bethesda这话说了自己都不信，不过他还是说了。  
“希望以后多多交流。我出道只有两年，需要多向业内资深人士学习。”这话说得倒诚恳。  
出道两年……Bethesda在心里苦笑了一下。那个年纪的他也是被EA耍得团团转，只是自己有幸运之神眷顾，在迈出临渊一步之前及时退了回去。  
“以后自然会有机会多交流，说不定还有合作的可能。”EA也凑上来，笑道。  
“这个就……”Bethesda含混不清地说，“敬谢不敏。”  
“其实我们合作得明明很愉快，我是说最近的这一次。”EA的声音柔和下来很多，仿佛真的在说起一次令人愉快的合作。  
“恐怕你搞错了什么，和你签合同的是id。”  
“但是代码文件里面可有你的手笔。”EA凑上来，明明是嘲讽的话语里藏着一种不真实的挑逗感，“连bug都是你的风格，不过没关系，我会帮你修正的。你知道，我对你总是有额外的宽容。”  
Bethesda没想到EA会来这一手，一时语塞。  
“所以说，我们会有机会继续合作的，说不定还是长期合作。”EA观察着他的脸色，火上浇油。  
这句被加重了语气的“长期合作”意味着什么不言而喻，一旁的Fish听了心有灵犀地挑了挑眉。这一切让Bethesda一瞬间感到无比局促，完全没有料到接下来会被逼到怎样进退维谷的境地——EA毫无征兆地伸出手揽过Bethesda的脊背，凑上前去飞速地亲吻了他的唇。

嘴唇的触感稍纵即逝，只在他脸上留下EA身上淡淡的古龙水味道，混着那过了多年仍旧熟悉的体味钻入鼻孔。EA贴上来的时候Bethesda下意识想去推，最后却只是毫无力道地抓了抓他短袖的袖缘，布料柔软，其下的胳膊肌肉结实。Bethesda一时晃神，最后还是垂下了手，任凭EA来去自如。  
EA到底还是知道他最深刻的心结。那一瞬间Bethesda感到了无助甚至恐惧。这一场交锋下来EA处处戳在他的痛点，而他只有慌不择路地闪避的份儿。有那么一瞬间他甚至有种自己已经输了的错觉。  
然而看着EA那张可恨的帅脸迅速拉远，Bethesda迅速清醒了，大脑也从当机状态中恢复，飞速处理这段被读取不过的信息。就在“拔腿逃跑”和“一拳打掉EA的门牙”两个念头碰撞出火花的一瞬间，Bethesda眼角扫到了被推开的餐馆大门，出现在那里的是目瞪口呆的id。  
这一幕对于id来说绝对是魔幻现实主义大场面，时间地点人物和事件全部错位，就算是自顾不暇的Bethesda也不禁在心里给这个人匀出三分担忧，怕他的头脑处理不了这么复杂的信息。  
不过好在Bethesda很快恢复了冷静，没有做出什么出格的举动，只是后退了一步。  
“是我叫id来接我的，放心，不会耽误你的进度。”他仿佛什么都没有发生一样说道，“如果今天还有没做完的，等他送我回去，我就让他回办公室。”  
“这就不必了。我哪有这么不近人情？”EA满脸堆笑道，“你们好好聚一聚，明天我也让他早点下班。”  
“那就谢谢了。”Bethesda说完，拖着行李箱走向张口结舌的id，拉了他的胳膊。

往车座里面一陷，Bethesda长出了一口气，刚才那瞬间的电光火石几乎把他带到地狱门口转了一圈。id的出现虽然让场面的尴尬程度加倍，但也从水深火热中救了他一命。  
“你怎么租了这么烂大街的车？真不像你的风格。”Bethesda拍着这辆白色Corolla的车座，看了一眼刚准备帮他关车门的id。  
“这个当时打折，特别划算，我寻思给你省点钱。”id探了探头，“别忘了，今天的事你还欠我一个解释。”  
Bethesda撑起身体，从车门里伸出手去抱住id的脖子，硬是把他半个身子拉了进来，深深地吻了他。漫长的亲吻中id几乎全部钻进了副驾驶位，放下座椅，把Bethesda压在椅背上，跨坐在他身上，有些粗暴地啃咬他的嘴唇，吸吮他的舌头。而他也释放出更胜一筹的热情。  
如果不是因为这是大白天，而且在餐馆门口，大概他们就要进入下一环节了。  
“好吧，你不欠了。”吻到尽兴的id终于直起身，捋了一把头发。

Bethesda扶着id的腿帮他出去，然后把自己的椅背调整回去。侧过头的时候，他隔着餐馆的落地窗看到EA正望向这边。发现Bethesda在看他，EA微微一笑，冲他一挤左眼；而他对面而坐的Fish似乎没有注意到这个小小的举动，仍旧手舞足蹈侃侃而谈，看起来对未来有无限的热情和憧憬。  
Bethesda看了一眼钻进驾驶位的id，叹了口气，指指餐馆里面：“可惜这个年轻人了。”  
“谁啊？”  
“Playfish。你认识么？”  
“哦，那个英国人，之前似乎见过一面……要说也没什么可惜的。”id点着了发动机，拉了倒档，一手扶着副驾驶座椅抻着脖子看后窗倒车，“一个做社交游戏的而已。要我说，社交游戏根本就不是游戏，还不如在Discord上聊天有意思。”  
Bethesda哈哈大笑。车子转了个弯，驶上了大道。他们没有直接回公寓，在道上绕了几圈，终究还是如Bethesda计划的那样去了海边。两人没带任何水上用具，只有车后座上扔着一条海滩浴巾。他们在沙滩上并排而坐，随意的闲聊里夹杂着被海浪拍打沙滩的声音所填塞的沉默。  
坐到最后月亮和星星都升起来了，海滩上人影稀疏，夜幕庞大。Bethesda靠着id的肩膀，在这样的空旷里慢慢感到一些睡意，却意外的并不疲惫。


	6. Chapter 6

回到红木城那天晚上，Bethesda做了一个梦。他不能确切地记得梦里的内容，只是有种铺天盖地的憋屈感。梦境以充满希望开始，然后突然充满了荒诞的转折。他尝试大吼大叫，喉咙却发不出声音，他的委屈都堵在胸口，直到被id摇醒。  
“你吓死我了。”id说，“我还以为你突发心脏病。”  
梦里的委屈感反噬上来，Bethesda揉了揉眼睛，一言不发。  
“我做了早餐，你来吃吗？”  
“你今天还要去EA那里工作？”Bethesda有些恳求地看着id，暗示他再陪陪自己，然而后者只是摊了摊手。  
“是啊，我们晚回了一天，已经耽误了进度。”  
跟着id走向餐厅的时候，Bethesda胡乱抓了一件T恤套在身上。那不是他的衣服，比他平时穿的大了好几号，松松垮垮地挂在身上，露出半个肩膀。衣服上有id的体味，还有昨天在飞机上不小心溅上的水渍。  
“晚上去机场送我吗？”Bethesda轻声问。  
“当然，我从EA那里回来差不多正是时候。”id说完，长出一口气，“整个项目进展得差不多了，我很快就能回去。”

不知道为什么，那一瞬间Bethesda的脑海中突然浮现出之前在餐馆里EA的那句话，“id也肯定舍不得离开这个孩子”。  
“你爱他们吗？”两人吃了一半，Bethesda忽然没头没脑地问，“你的孩子们？”  
id嘴里塞满了培根和面包，含糊不清地说了一句“当然啊”，咽下去以后又加了一句，“看他们活得好我就开心。”  
Bethesda刚想说什么，id再次先发制人：“你怎么突然问这个，是不是梦到丢孩子了？”  
“我特别在意丢孩子现在已经成了你心目中的主要人设了？”  
id变得有几分严肃：“没有谁不在意，只是不是谁都能在意得起。”  
“我就当作这是一种赞扬吧。”Bethesda塞了一嘴的面包，“如果Rage能够一直在你身边，你会很开心吧？”  
id没有回答，只是低头看手机。刚才手机震动了一下，看起来是有什么消息。Bethesda也不急着问。他刚刚看到id脸上的神色有一些古怪，好像是出了什么事。  
“你先收拾行李，我赶紧去一趟EA那里。”  
“怎么了？”  
“关于Rage的事。”id拉开门，“他可能没机会再被完成了。”

Bethesda打了好几个电话，其中一个是取消晚上的机票，另外几个都是打给EA的。  
id从EA那里回来，带回Rage被暂停的消息——这几天里EA收购了Playfish，又进行了一系列整改，看起来是有什么大动作。今天一早EA宣布裁员，影响了好几个项目的进度。这场景Bethesda觉得似曾相识，好像不止一个制作组曾经和他抱怨过。其实Bethesda对这种事倒是没什么感觉，因为他知道身为发行方的资金运转之艰难。只是这件事如今落到自己头上，加上EA的瞎折腾劲前无古人大概也后无来者，让Bethesda心里颇有些百味杂陈。  
“我知道你要说什么，今晚在公寓等我，我们可以好好谈谈。”好不容易电话接通，EA劈头盖脸就是这么一句。他听到嘈杂的背景音，无法猜测EA正在忙些什么。  
“给我个大概时间。”  
“抱歉，无可奉告。”  
EA的语气里面完全没有“好好谈谈”的诚意。然而Bethesda却并不生气。他知道这是他的机会，很可能是唯一一次机会。他挂了电话，打印出自己那份合同——EA发给他的合同稿他扫过一眼，除了价格几乎只字未改。他把那份合同直接送入了垃圾邮件列表。  
id在一旁歪着头看着他忙活，那表情有几分在他脸上难见的孩子气。  
“呃……”就在Bethesda把文件装包的时候，id吞吞吐吐，欲言又止，不像是他一贯的风格。  
“嗯？”  
“你开出的价格……我知道不算不公平，但是大概也有往上提的余地？”id说完又赶紧补充，“我当然不是说让你接受EA的开价，那个太离谱……”  
Bethesda把一根手指压在id的嘴唇上，顿了顿。一时的沉静当中他的手掌抚上id布满胡茬的脸颊。他在那粗糙之下感到了柔软的东西，在他“只要他们活得好”的宣言之下小心翼翼的期待。就算id看起来无所顾忌，到头来还是被他们生命中最为炽热的渴望所牵绊。  
“你放心吧，我会带他回来的。”

EA在公寓门口按喇叭的时候已经接近十点。Bethesda披上外套，抓起公文包的时候听id在耳边嘟哝了一句“真没公德心”。  
“你昨晚就没睡好，今天早点睡，我回来的时候会小心不弄醒你的。”临走的时候Bethesda对id说。id吻了吻他的嘴唇，没有多说什么。  
楼下停着一辆劳斯莱斯，改装得富丽堂皇，除了上面煞风景的EA logo哪里看起来都很好。上车的时候Bethesda有些怀疑自己是不是疯了才会答应EA在这个时间跟他去他的总部大楼。他上次离开EA总部的时候——那时EA还不在这座城市——曾经发过誓自己再也不要踏入他的地盘一步。如今他看着EA掏出门卡划开紧锁的大门，总有种奇妙的错位感。  
“我的新总部你还没参观过吧？可惜今天太晚，改天吧，改天我带你好好参观。”EA替Bethesda扶着门，侧过头来对他眨眨眼，“说不定哪天你也要在这里工作了。”  
“我以为你是来有诚意地好好谈谈Rage的事情的，而不是拿我开心。”Bethesda冷冷地说。  
“我当然有诚意，不然也不会忙了一天还要安排时间跟你见面。你得知道，我接下来一个星期时间表都是满的。”  
“既然你这么想要把项目出手，为什么还要费口舌呢？”  
“既然你这么想要把孩子带回去，我该问你同样的问题。”EA针锋相对，“来吧，我先带你见见他。”

工作室里充满各种各样的机械和一排排电脑，在正中心的封闭仓里躺着一个孩子。这场景稍微有些熟悉，不过Bethesda不想深挖自己的记忆。孩子的系统看起来还不够完备，EA打开仓门，把他抱出来，在他头上和身体上连接了几根数据线，然后启动了主计算机。  
孩子睁开了眼睛，坐起身来。他看起来满脸惊喜，回头扫了一眼EA，又转回头定定地看着Bethesda对他来说极为陌生的面孔，沉默不语。  
“因为还要做些测试，语言功能暂时关闭。”EA说，“不过其他的都没什么问题。”  
Bethesda伸出手去碰触那稚嫩的头颅，孩子咯咯笑起来——哪怕他身上只有出自Bethesda的几段代码，他们也能够感受到彼此的联系。幼小的手掌抓住他两根手指，孩子往他怀里钻，抓他的衣领。  
“喜欢吗？”EA说，“我记得他第一次睁开眼睛的时候，id脸上的表情跟你现在的一样。”  
孩子听到了id的名字，转回头看着EA，大眼睛一眨一眨的满是期待。  
“可惜，id马上就要离开了，你能不能再看到他，都得看这个人是不是足够聪明。”EA指着Bethesda对孩子说。  
孩子脸上露出委屈的表情，看起来马上就要哭出来似的，看一眼EA，又回头看看Bethesda。Bethesda皱了眉头，探手直接关了主计算机开关。孩子在他怀里睡去，小脑袋软软地靠在他的胸口上。  
“你这样有些过份了。”Bethesda一边拔数据线一边说。  
“我说的是实话。”EA一边说着一边从主机上拔出一个移动硬盘，又从显示屏顶摸出一份文件——Bethesda看得清楚，是关于转让Rage发行权的合同，EA的那一版。  
“带上他，跟我走，我们坐下来好好谈谈。”

很多楼层的办公室都已经上了锁，EA转了两层楼，最后把Bethesda带到了顶楼的私人办公室。那里装修得豪华，里面转进门去还有个休息间。EA坐在老板台后面，椅子调到最高，加上他本来就高人一头的身材，看起来颇有几分盛气凌人。  
沙发上躺着孩子，脚边放着存储核心数据的硬盘。两人各自的合同摆在桌上，大有最后一战的一份悲壮。然而真正的谈判都是鸡零狗碎，一笔一笔算账，一点一点拉扯。EA提出的每一项报价他都有反对的余地，而且往往都会逼到EA退让。好几次EA停下来，用一种不大在他脸上见到的，有几分刻毒的表情看着Bethesda。  
这个表情他曾经见过，他们的关系开始之前有一次，结束之后大概有几次。

他第一次和EA签合同时1986年的结末。当时也还年轻的EA已经是业界新星，刚出道不到一年的Bethesda在他面前手足无措，几乎所有的条款他都没有讨价还价的余地，只有在提及Goridiron的续作发行时限上，他终于忍不住开了口。  
而那时候他得到的就是这样一个眼神，甚至比现在的还要柔和一些，足够让他在心惊胆战之间心软下来。  
“你信不过我么？”EA放轻了声音，若有似无地叹了口气，“别这么紧绷着神经，给你一点建议——信任才是合作的核心。”  
Bethesda身体前倾，双手紧张地扶着椅子的边缘，情欲的气息在两人之间流动。  
“更何况，我们之间，不只有合作而已。”EA眨着眼睛，缓缓站起身，把那具象化的渴望都倾倒在他的身上，“你了解我的意思，Bethesda。”  
EA终于说出了他最想听的话，哪怕只是点到一个开头，他就心有灵犀地看到了结尾。那时候的他在那个世界当中，只不过是个相信圣诞老人和童话的孩子，提前给王子和他的另一半安了一个“从此以后他们幸福地生活在一起”的结局。  
可惜这个故事里是没有公主的，也没有另一个王子。这个道理他很多年以后才明白。

拉锯战终于升级到唇枪舌剑，进而谈判毫无悬念地进入了僵局；在几个关键问题上，两人无法达成共识。向来沉稳并且说一不二的EA如此急赤白脸，倒是一景，但是Bethesda也热血撞头，想不起来这么稀罕的场面需要截图。  
“你这是抢劫！”EA说。  
“我又没用枪逼着你把项目转让给我。”Bethesda反唇相讥，“你漫天要价，我就地还钱。亏你自称是个商人，连这点讨价还价都受不了？”  
“你这不是讨价还价，我看不到你的诚意。”  
“你把价格定得这么离谱，我还肯跟你大半夜来你的总部商谈，本身就已经很有诚意了。”  
EA皱着眉头：“我已经同意降价了。这是我的底线，所以我也需要知道你的底线。”  
“我的底线，那天在餐厅里我就告诉你了。”  
两人都不说话了，用一种仿佛要把对方生吃活剥的眼神盯着彼此。EA站起身来，径自走向Bethesda，一只手握着拳头。多年过去EA眼神里的威圧感比曾经还沉重了几分，时间洗刷掉了他当年的稚嫩青涩，终于彻底展露出他的真正模样。Bethesda宁愿当时自己看到的是这样的一个EA，不是戴着当年的梦想和活力的面具。  
这样他就不会误入歧途。  
EA伸出手来的一瞬间Bethesda反应迅速地抓了他的手指，往旁边一推。他仍没有站起来，靠在椅背里面仰头盯着EA。  
EA扯了左侧的嘴角，露出一个勉强可以算是笑意的表情来，把手往口袋里一揣。  
Bethesda把椅子往后推了推，眼神警戒：“你不要太习惯为所欲为了。”  
“抱歉，我误解了。”EA的语气听起来毫无诚意，“只是因为你说起在餐厅那次，我以为你还是很喜欢这样的亲密接触的。”  
EA明明说的就是反话，但是Bethesda当时的不作为让他现在想起来也为自己汗颜。他感到愤怒，但是直觉告诉他，EA这样的举动，包括那天的亲吻，就是为了让他在愤怒——和别的情绪——中失去理智。

Bethesda曾经失去过一次理智，不过他并不为那次感到后悔。尽管自持可以带给他更多胜利筹码，但是那时候的他已经到了悬崖边缘。  
Madden的beta版通过的那天，两人一起吃了个晚饭庆祝一下。席间EA稍微喝了几杯，Bethesda陪着他强颜欢笑，自己却咽不下眼前精美的食物。眼看Gridiron续作发行的口头协议规定的日期就要到了，但是EA一成不变的“等做完手头的项目”临近过期也没有升级个版本的意思，更别说他的孩子。  
两人言语之间打了半天太极，Bethesda决定换个策略。  
“我好久没见他了，”Bethesda用柔和的声音说，“实在有些想念。毕竟我只有这一个孩子。”  
“Madden也是你的孩子，而且他马上就要完成了。”EA把话题转向了Bethesda最为无言以对的方向，“他真是个聪明又漂亮的孩子，没人比得上他，不是吗？”  
Bethesda点头，心里却空落落的。Gridiron实在是卖相不佳，即使在那个大家都灰头土脸的时代也排不上前，然而他的真实物理引擎在当时独一无二，足够掩盖他外表的不足，不然EA也不会主动找上门来。融入了同样的物理引擎的Madden看起来眉眼和Gridiron神似，那股活力和灵动也分毫不差，然而有了EA的强大资金和技术支持，把他打扮成一个让人一打眼就忘不掉的漂亮孩子，而且更加强壮。  
“Bethesda，你看……”EA慢悠悠地摇晃着酒杯，“资源要集中才有效用，同类内容分散市场只会带来反效果。这个道理我想我不需要教你。”  
Bethesda不置可否，只是轻轻地抿了一口酒。  
“如果一切顺利的话，你可以一直负责Madden的升级的主要工作，他会变得越来越可爱。我已经可以预见到，再过一些年，他会享受多少瞩目，带来多少利润。他将会是我最得意的孩子，”EA笑眯眯地凑近Bethesda，“当然，也是你的。”  
“那么你觉得Gridiron呢？他也是你的孩子吗？”  
Bethesda的声音不大，但足够把EA从他塑造的幻想气氛当中拉出，脸上的表情逐渐变得充满不祥的暗示。EA的右手贴上Bethesda的下颌，包裹住他的半个脸颊，大拇指尖轻轻按在他下唇上，迫他微微张着嘴，看起来像是在索取一个亲吻。  
“当然是，所以我才有权决定他的命运。”

“我不想听你说这些。”Bethesda站起身来，慢慢踱到躺着孩子的沙发旁边，低头看着他的睡颜，“我们是来讨论Rage的命运的。”  
“我跟他说过了，他的命运取决于你的决断。”  
“我实话实说吧，EA，你的底线绝对不是这个数字。”Bethesda说，“这个项目对你来说已经没有太大意义，如果你继续扣着他，前期的投入等于都打了水漂。现在这个项目明显只有我才能接手。这其中的利弊，你比我清楚得多。反而是我，即使得不到这个项目，也不损失什么。”Bethesda挑了挑眉毛，“我已经看到了你的底牌，你还想在我这里敲诈一笔，不觉得太可笑了吗？”  
Bethesda一口气说完这些，转回头看着EA。他觉得自己的喉头有些发抖。他在说出可笑这个词的时候心里也在嘲笑自己，居然在EA面前他还有这种莫名其妙的紧张感。当年他怕EA怕得情有可原——那甚至不是怕，只是对于一个人的仰望和更深的感情带来的颤栗。而现在，那些都已经褪入时间的底色，而他心里仍旧横亘着什么不可化解的疙瘩。  
EA眯起眼睛笑着，毫无征兆地开始拍手，一下一下，缓慢而结实，还伴随着微微的颔首。  
“说的太好了，Bethesda，你让我刮目相看啊。”  
“承蒙夸奖。”Bethesda逢场作戏地一躬身。  
“那我问你一个问题。如果你真的不在乎这个孩子，为什么还要不止一次地主动联系我，和我商谈回购？我以为，你巴不得看到我把项目砸在手里，赔一大笔钱。”  
“也没什么，不过是想让id有始有终地养个孩子。不过他也不是那么在意，对他来说，宁可被你敲诈，不如省下钱来投入下一个项目。”  
“哦，是吗？”  
“反正这个孩子也没有正式出生，大不了我和id另起炉灶。不过就是一笔前期投入，还有几段新代码，总不会比我给你熬夜干活的时候还辛苦。”

EA听完怔了一下，接着身子弯下去，一只手扶着沙发扶手，爆发出一阵大笑。  
“就是一笔前期投入和几段代码，你说的完全没错！”  
Bethesda皱着眉头看着他，从EA嘲讽的语气中再次感觉到了自己的可笑——事实上那句话他说完就有些后悔了。这么多年过去，自己在EA面前居然还是毫无长进，再次被他带进沟里，他想。  
“你道破了我的底线，我也来说说你的。”EA带着残留的笑意，背着手绕到Bethesda面前，“你想要带Rage回去，不惜一切代价。就像当时你甚至愿意放弃赔偿，只想要收回发行权一样。过了二十年，你想要从我这里挽回些什么东西，这是你二十多年来的心结。你的心里还是对我有恐惧，还是争强好胜超过现实考量，甚至可能还有些别的什么缘故。”  
Bethesda心头一颤，几乎有话脱口而出，而EA显然没有注意到他的微妙表情变化，继续说了下去。  
“你一点都没变，敏感而又自负，谨慎而又冒险，最重要的是，心里还是有那些不切实际的想法，单纯可爱，但是毫无意义。”说着EA凑近了半步，“如果你刚才说的是你的真实想法，今天就不会出现在我这里，而是要我飞到东海岸去找你；甚至……如果你真是这么想的，今天这一切都不会发生。”  
Bethesda太明白EA的意思了，他面沉似水地看着对方，甚至有种拔腿就跑的冲动。  
“Bethesda，不管你是不是这么想的，都已经输了——从一开始你就没有赢过我的可能性。”  
Bethesda不自觉地退了半步，但是语气坚决：“你误会了，我和你之间没有输赢之说，因为我没想过和你有抗争关系。”  
“你还是在逞强。”EA笑着一抬下巴，“你十年前就说过，不想和我发生任何联系，就像你二十年前说你不会再踏入我的总部大楼半步，可是你看现在……”EA说着伸出手来，抚上Bethesda的脸颊，慢慢滑过他的脖颈，最后按在他的肩膀上，“怎么样，是打算回心转意了吗？”  
此时此刻Bethesda有一种强烈的冲动，想要抓住那只手心温暖的手，把那些可恨的手指一根根掰断。然而无数疯狂的念头在脑内回转，他的双手却只是无力地垂着，如同晒干的鱼。  
无言以对，无力争辩——那滋味，居然和十年前有些神似。


	7. Chapter 7

1999年据说是世界末日，虽然大家都知道这是无稽之谈，对于Bethesda来说倒是恰如其分。他带着申请破产的全部文件回到自己的办公室，开始逐条阅读自己的死亡判决书。这不是他的唯一选项，他还在争取别的出路，但看起来这是最现实的一个。既然生存已经如此狼狈，至少要把死亡准备得体面。  
这时候电话铃响了，他抓起话筒，里面是一个意料之外情理之中的声音。  
“听说你已经启动了破产申请程序。”寒暄几句以后，EA毫不意外地进入了正题，用毫不意外的开场方式——让他疼痛，也让他清醒。  
他沉默了，EA在话筒那边笑起来：“当初决定跟我在一起的人，都没见过破产文件的模样。”  
“这说明他们应该学个工商管理课程。”Bethesda一边看手里的文件一边冷笑。死亡迫近的时候反而头脑清晰，思维敏捷，那些恩怨透明而又沉静，如同水晶一样棱角分明。  
“你经验丰富，为什么不来教他们呢？”Bethesda的嘲讽被原封不动地顶了回来，外带上一分轻蔑的调笑，还没等他说什么，EA继续道，“你养了个不错的孩子，正是我需要的类型。”  
“想都别想。”Bethesda知道EA说的是TES，他最心爱的孩子，也是现在剩下的为数不多的还活着留在他身边的孩子之一。更重要的是，他之前孜孜不倦地做了好几年体育游戏，就是想要和EA一争高下，然而从来都铩羽而归；直到这个孩子的出现让他看到了自己的路，彻底了解自己的价值。本以为从此以后可以和过去的一切分道扬镳，然而想不到兜兜转转，绕过了千山万水，最后还是要回到最初的任人宰割。  
“如果你真的宣布破产，孩子们也要卖了抵债的。到时候如果竞价……”EA故弄玄虚地停了下来，轻轻咳嗽了几下。  
“你……”Bethesda说不出话来，眼睛正好盯着文件上关于拍卖手头资产抵偿欠款的部分，手指颤抖拿不稳几张纸页。  
“你要是舍不得他，就跟他一起过来好了。我会出个好价钱的。而且我保证，这一次绝对会好好养他。”

就在EA说这句话的时候TES正在不远处的桌子边抬起头看他，冲他笑嘻嘻的，把自己用橡皮泥捏出来的一只歪瓜裂枣的guar指给他看。Bethesda鼻子一酸，眼泪掉了下来。TES见他落泪，站起身来，晃悠悠地走上来，爬上椅子。  
彼时TES还小，天真懵懂，对于Bethesda的苦处和自己的命运一无所知。Bethesda不肯告诉他现状的残酷，在忙里偷闲中还给他讲故事——火山灰和异域的土地，尘土飞扬之中横贯历史的背叛和爱，永远无法确知的真相——故事里渗着痛苦和荒诞，似乎也并不比无情的现实好一点，他却在讲述中感到无端的温暖。  
Bethesda握着孩子伸过来替他擦眼泪的小手，尽量控制着自己的声音，“算了吧，我记得我说过不想和你发生任何联系。”  
“你别这样急着下结论。上次你的孩子确实卖相不好，可是这次不一样了。我说的是最现实的层面。”EA在那边有节奏地敲着话筒，“你的天赋比我想象的还要高，我不想看着一个有前途的人这么死掉，我想你也不愿意这样就放弃。我们需要彼此，嗯？”  
“抱歉，这笔生意我没有兴趣。你还有别的事吗？”Bethesda不想让EA听见他在哭，急着想要挂电话。  
EA的声音高了半个八度：“过去的毕竟是过去，人总是要向前看，顺应时势。你这个人不懂考虑现实，总是别出心裁，逞强地坚持你自己那一套。我是几年前就说过，你这样是活不下去的，现在你也看到结果了。可惜啊，我以为你现在吃了苦头，应该明白这个道理了，想不到你还是不懂。那么，祝你好运吧……哦，顺便跟TES介绍一下我，说不定我们马上就要见面了。”

还没等Bethesda作出回应，通话已经被切断了，电话里只有嘟嘟的忙音。他的泪水已经模糊了视线，手指颤抖，放了两下才挂好话筒。  
“爹地，你怎么了……”TES看起来也有些想哭的样子，抓着他的衣领。  
Bethesda用袖子抹了一把脸，吻了吻孩子的额头，“我没事。你去一个人玩会，我需要再打几个电话。等一会我带你回家，给你讲故事，好不好？”  
孩子点点头，一挫身滑下椅子。Bethesda想了想，把那一摞申请破产的文件推到桌子边上，从另一摞纸页里面翻出一叠来，从最后一页找到一个号码。他深吸了一口气，拿起电话话筒。这大概是他最不现实的一次尝试，但是他从来没觉得EA对他的评价这么精准过——他就是喜欢别出心裁；所以在最为现实的灭亡命运面前，他也许可以靠剑走偏锋死而复生。

Bethesda从肩膀上扒拉掉EA的手，退后两步，靠进小沙发里。他的内心麻木，而触觉鲜活。那是一种奇怪的体验，好像很多年前已经死去的什么东西被唤醒，但醒来的只是肉体而非灵魂。他想起僵尸主题的游戏和电影，那些空洞无神的眼睛。  
而EA的眼睛是活的，有些藤蔓一样的东西从那镜片后面长出来，让他呼吸困难。此时此刻EA回身在墙边的小桌上的杯子里倒了小半杯威士忌，淡黄色的酒液在灯光下微微摇晃。  
“一起喝一杯吗？”EA指了指一个空杯子。  
“我不喜欢在谈业务的时候喝酒。”Bethesda皱眉。  
“没什么可谈的了，我们彼此都已经报了价，下面就看你的选择。如果你想好了，就跟我来干一杯。”说着，EA向Bethesda递过盛着酒的杯子。  
Bethesda没有去接：“我坚持我的报价。”  
EA咂咂嘴，放下杯子，走向躺在沙发上的孩子。  
“那也没关系。”EA说，“我并不着急这件事，你可以多花几天考虑。”  
“我说过，我不是非要接手不可。”  
EA什么都没说，弯下腰抓起移动硬盘，然后把孩子抱在怀里。EA身材高大，弯腰起身，大起大落；而孩子的小脑袋贴着EA的肩膀，被他轻轻揽着脖子，平稳而安定。这幅画面让Bethesda产生了一种奇怪的错觉。

他唯一一次亲眼见到EA亲密地抱着孩子，是Madden第一次睁开眼睛，可以与外界互动的时候。那时候EA笨手笨脚，抱的第一下似乎碰痛了哪里，弄得孩子咧着嘴哭丧着脸；EA手足无措，只好坐下来，小心翼翼地把他放在膝盖上，亲吻他的头发。  
那时候Bethesda不急着去抱孩子，只是站在一边笑。Madden与EA天然亲近，那些灯下不眠不休的日子都凝成了流在孩子血管里的代码，让他们息息相关。在那个花上几个月就能随便捏出一个孩子来的年代，EA已经花了将近两年的时间在Madden身上。Madden不是EA的第一个孩子，但绝对是他最用心的一个，即使到今天也一样。  
Bethesda问过EA为什么肯花这么长时间在一个孩子身上。“他是我的宝贝。”当时的EA这么说道，镜片后面的眼睛里亮闪闪的，“他们都说我会放弃，我现在可以证明他们是错的了。”  
虽然时过境迁，然而此时此刻的EA，外表与当年相比似乎也没有太大的变化——仍旧是一丝不苟的高级衬衫，合体的休闲裤，还有做工精巧的半框眼镜；即使当年顶着黑眼圈赶工的日子里，都很少穿得乱七八糟。他抱着孩子的影像与当年小心翼翼亲吻Madden的样子重合，Bethesda在逐渐清晰的记忆中甚至检索到了当年听到那句话时心口酸软，心绪蔓生的那一瞬间，然而他无论如何也无法想象面前这个人说出同样的话的模样和语气。

“那么，我要送他去墓室了。”EA开口道，“你不想再抱抱他么？”  
所谓墓室，其实是一个大型地下储藏空间。大部分的游戏公司，都有那么一个保存那些“被淘汰”的孩子们的地方。不在市场上活跃的游戏也就失去了生命力。系统更新换代，总有些孩子将要彻底成为过去的记忆。理论上他们随时可以被唤醒，在续作升级当中继续生存下来；然而实际上结束的东西就是历史，没有人再会费心想要从过去的尘埃里挖掘出什么新意。保存这些孩子们，也不过是为了纪念，或者存档罢了。  
Bethesda摇摇头，没有说话。他知道EA到底打了什么算盘，这种时候冷漠是最强的武器。  
“未完成的孩子一般是要销毁的，但是他已经大体成型了，我觉得还是留着的好。”EA说，“还好，他一直都在睡着，不用经历一点点失去希望，甚至感到被背叛的痛苦过程。他比上一个被你放弃的孩子幸运多了。”  
Bethesda心头一紧，喉头滚动了一下，但是脸上的表情没有什么变化。  
“他是被你放弃的。这两个都是。”  
EA笑着摇摇头：“我没跟你说过吧？Gridiron被我接走以后，一直问我什么时候能再见你。我说，他正在造一个比你更可爱，更聪明的小弟弟，也许不会再来回来找你了。我还给你看过你抱着Madden的照片，他把它撕了个粉碎。”  
Bethesda死死抓着沙发的扶手，指甲都要嵌进皮料中去。他想要压抑胸膛的过度起伏，却只觉得快要把剧烈跳动的心脏压到喉咙外面去。  
“你也不用太难过，我那几年一直在好好照顾着他，他活得还算惬意，死得也很安详。你最后一次离开我的总部大楼时，他就在三楼的窗口往外看你，使劲敲着窗户，但是你并没有回头看一眼。我如果没记错，就是那天之后，他变得特别乖，不再哭闹着要见你，甚至没再提起你。我每次对他说起你来，他都仿佛在听一个陌生人的名字。”EA不紧不慢地说着，蹲下身，把Rage放在Bethesda的膝盖上，“也就是从那天开始，他终于肯乖乖地叫我爹地了。还好，在他最后的时间里，有个父亲没有抛弃他。”EA的眼睛仍旧眯着笑意，“而那个人不是你。”

时间和空气，还有EA看向他的目光，一瞬间都凝结成了固体。在这一切粘稠当中Bethesda强迫自己顺畅地呼吸，然后一点诡异的笑意慢慢挣脱凝重的气氛，从他肺部渐次升上来。每一声笑都如同打碎厚厚玻璃墙的铁锤，他听到无数清脆的破裂声。  
紧接着他开始笑得前仰后合，在大笑和EA的疑惑目光当中他逐渐感到麻木，同时也逐渐清醒。他甚至不知道自己在笑什么，但是只有这穿透外界的玻璃的笑，才能让他自己不如同一个玻璃娃娃一样四分五裂。  
“你真是有种特别的幽默天赋。”Bethesda一手搂着Rage，一手拍了拍EA的肩膀，动作轻盈爽快，拍得EA皱着眉头连连上下扫了他几眼，那眼神仿佛在看神经病。  
Bethesda脸上的肌肉有些僵硬，但脸上的笑容还是满满的，哪怕脑子里一片空白。他希望EA能说点什么，哪怕挖苦他几句。他觉得自己像是个丧心病狂的演员，观众们无论欢呼鼓掌倒彩起哄都无所谓，最糟糕的就是冷场。  
突然他感到口袋里手机开始震动，掏出来看，意料之中的是id打来的。  
“抱歉我失陪一下，接个电话。”  
EA抱走了Rage，侧身给他让了路。Bethesda从他面前走向房门的过程中，EA一言不发，只是死死地盯着他。

Bethesda一接电话就摆足了老板派头，质问id为什么不听他的话去好好睡觉，这都已经凌晨一点了。然而id的一句话就把他注水的骄傲戳了个大口子。  
“你听起来不大对头……别告诉我EA把你弄哭了。”  
Bethesda泄了气，不满地咳嗽了一声：“你还没睡醒呢吧，我听起来哪里像是哭了？”  
“如果谈判不顺利就别跟他耗着了。”id在电话那头打着哈欠，“我去接你。”  
接下来是几秒钟的沉默。听着手机里面id的声音，想起自己离开前对id的承诺，刚才那些刀兵四起的防备瞬间倒戈，黑洞洞的枪口都指向自己，一时间竟然比面对EA还要四面楚歌。  
“抱歉。”Bethesda终于嗫嚅着嘴唇说。  
id笑了：“道什么歉，你没被EA弄死我就很高兴了。”  
“他要是能弄死我，早二十年就弄死了。”Bethesda也笑，“你别出来了，我过一会打车回去。”  
“起都起来了。”电话那边id窸窸窣窣地穿衣服。  
“那我如果先下楼的话，就在停车场等你。不然你就在车里等着我就行。”  
“哦。”  
Bethesda刚想挂了电话，突然听到id在那边大呼小叫：“等下等下！”  
“怎么了还有事？”  
“那个……”id停顿了一下，“你这次……能见到Rage么？”  
“唔，怎么啦？”  
“不能就算了，不是什么重要的事，我就想起来了随口说一句。如果能的话，帮我给他拍几张照片，留个纪念。”id一口气说完，趿拉趿拉地在地上走动，“我马上出门了，一会见。”  
电话里传来忙音。Bethesda愣怔地盯了手机几秒钟，逐渐意识到自己的视线已经有些模糊。  
他用力地咽了咽唾沫，深吸了几口气，仰着头看着走廊顶一排晶莹璀璨的小水晶灯。浑浊晃动的光线逐渐聚焦定格，他的心神也渐渐在起起伏伏中变得安稳沉静；终于在灯火烂漫中，他从心底无端生出一种细小而不屈的力量。


	8. Chapter 8

Bethesda踏进房间的时候，EA已经把孩子重新放回了沙发上，让他平躺着，胸口放着移动硬盘。EA看他的目光有些期待，甚至是几分殷切。Bethesda什么都没说，脸上带着一点若有似无的笑意，缓缓踱进了大厅中央。  
“如果id要来的话，让他也上来喝一杯好了，顺便一起谈谈生意。”EA咧了咧嘴，又给自己倒了一点酒。  
Bethesda没有接话，也没有去察看孩子，熟视无睹地从他身边绕过到沙发一侧的墙边，仰头看着墙上的一整幅格尔尼卡。他从左边走到右边，又走回去，反反复复仔细欣赏了半晌，最后把手搭在画框旁边。  
“巴毕罗·毕加索，巅峰之作，混乱和痛苦，抽象而确凿的死亡。”Bethesda用一种念咒一样的声音轻声说道，“虽然我一直觉得格尔尼卡不适合用作办公室装饰，但现在看过你的办公室，我不得不承认，每个人，每一间办公室都不能一概而论。我很难见到这样适合的搭配。”  
EA没有说话，Bethesda倒背着手，仰头看着那些扭曲的线条和抽象的脸孔。如果说刚刚他的笑还只是手足无措的掩饰，现在的平静的的确确是真实而坚定的。他听到自己不疾不徐的声音。  
“毕加索很会卖画，每一幅画作背后的故事都和画面一样生动。现在想想他真是市场营销的大师，兜售艺术不够赚钱，比起来还是捆绑一个符号或者一段感受卖起来合算得多。”  
“我跟高兴你也意识到了这一点。所以说他拥有巨额财富，也是理所当然的事情。”EA轻声笑起来。  
Bethesda没有回头，也不想去构想他的表情。格尔尼卡的大地上，倒下的勇士手中握着半截断剑，Bethesda垂着头，仿佛为他默哀。  
“然而我一直在想，归根结底，那些不知道这些画作背后的故事的人，也会赞赏的眼光欣赏他的画作。”Bethesda转过头来，“毕竟毕加索贩卖的感受是真诚的，和色彩线条融为一体，靠近了就能够碰触到。那些感受是活的，作品就会一直活着，它甚至会生长到其他的地方，成为新的生命，就这样生生不息。”  
EA沉默了一下，将话题引了一个微妙的转弯：“说到作品的生命力，我倒是想起来，我的储藏室里面还有一幅向日葵，应该送给你。我觉得它很适合你。”  
“让我猜猜，你的是瓶中的向日葵，最明艳的十二朵？”看到EA点头，Bethesda有些得意地笑了笑，“你还是给Bio或者DICE留着吧。再说，我的办公室已经挂了一幅向日葵了，不过是剪下的四朵那一幅：深蓝和枯萎的黄，成熟的颜色，我能想象它的种子有多么饱满。只有在生和死之间，黄和蓝的反色对比下，才有透彻和清醒的表达。”  
EA眯缝起眼睛，显然他不喜欢现在的对话走向。  
“谈不成生意，你打算开始跟我讨论艺术吗？”EA强行阻断了Bethesda继续推进的可能。  
Bethesda摇了摇头，笑着俯下身给EA倒了酒，自己端起桌上刚才EA给他倒的那杯，“我只是班门弄斧，毕竟你才是把‘艺术’这个词放在名字里面的人。”他举起酒杯，“为艺术干杯。”

一饮而尽的时候Bethesda偷眼看着EA，后者表现得有些不快，抿了一口酒便放下杯子，眼神里充满敌意。  
“看起来你还是有些误解。”EA说，“这个时代已经不存在永垂不朽，如果你拒绝狂欢，你就错过了一切。”  
“当年是谁告诉我，生活细水长流，而所谓梦想不过一时狂欢？”  
咄咄逼人。Bethesda好久没有这样的体验了，不论是面对EA，还是其他人。这些年他把自己缩在一个壳子里，矜持而张扬，谨慎而自傲，唯独缺乏了咄咄逼人的勇气。如今他在微醺中擎着酒杯和自己最后的一点张狂，面对着这个带给他一切改变的人，以牙还牙。  
EA比他想象得还有些过激，竟然把酒杯往桌子上用力一放，站起身来，也可以称得上是拍案而起了。  
“我拒绝被你这种人嘲弄。”  
“我没有嘲弄你，我甚至某种程度上很佩服你，所以才记得你对我说过的话。”Bethesda背着手，一步步从EA身边踱开，“我记得你说过我心高气傲而争强好胜，你说我不识时务并迟早会体味生活艰辛，你还说……”  
EA的嘴角抿起一些笑纹，好像无风起浪的水面。  
“……你说我还会回来找你，迟早有一天。”  
“这话没错。”  
“是没错。”Bethesda说，“我现在就在这里。”  
EA的笑容如同接近火炉的黄油一样慢慢融化，Bethesda看着那些粘稠的表情，无端地生出一种勇气。  
“……我还说过，你迟早会认可我的，你会一直想要战胜我，最后认清自己而心甘情愿屈服。”  
“你一定程度上也没说错。那些年我疯狂地做体育游戏，就是为了和你一决高下。之后我常年手头拮据，只好购买各种电影的license改编游戏赚钱，我甚至去尝试收购和建立一些制作组……”  
“然后你杀死了他们。”

颠倒疯狂的1999年，世界末日，浩劫和重生。那年圣诞夜，他和Vir团在沙发里，一起喝着啤酒看电影。他从一大堆光碟里面翻出不知看过多少遍的黑客帝国。  
“我喜欢Neo醒来的那一瞬间。”Bethesda推着哥哥的肩膀，“我希望哪天可以做一个游戏，里面有这样一个场景。”  
“是的，他醒来了，真正地活了过来……然后无数人为了这个救世主和自己的信念献出生命。”Vir喝得迷迷糊糊——他比Bethesda还多灌了两小杯烈酒，舌头都开始打结，“到最后……最后只剩下……”  
Bethesda把遥控器摔在沙发里，看着电视屏幕上Neo从那令人窒息的血一样的浑浊液体中滑落出去，一口口灌着啤酒，仿佛那些可怕的液体都流入了他的口腔。  
“……最后只剩下我们。”Bethesda含糊地说道。  
“老弟。”Vir仰起头来挤出一个难看的笑容，“这是圣诞节，看点应季的电影。”  
“我没对圣诞电影没兴趣，你知道的。”Bethesda说，“Flashpoint喜欢这个，他离开的时候带走了所有的圣诞电影光碟。”  
这是个委婉甚至怯懦的说法。不到一年之前，他们的家庭失去了一个成员，那时候刚刚幸免于难的Bethesda还缺少直面悲剧的勇气。  
“我记得……哎，也就是两年前那会，大家都还在。我还记得XL刚刚加入我们的第一个圣诞节，也是他的最后一个。”Vir又给自己倒了一小杯杜松子酒，Bethesda伸手想去抢，但是不如Vir手快。  
“你说，Bethesda，我什么时候也会离开？”  
“不会让你有事的。我们是一起长大的兄弟。”Bethesda几乎捏扁了啤酒罐子。不再热闹的房间里，壁炉旁边的圣诞树上缠着有一半小灯泡已经不灵了的小彩灯，无精打采地一闪一闪。  
他接着又补充道：“我们已经融资成功了，你没什么可担心的。”  
而Vir半阖着眼睑，没有回答他，看起来马上就要进入梦乡。

“是的，”Bethesda在EA审视的目光下点了点头，“他们都死了，我还在这里。”  
EA双手揣在口袋里，本来看起来像是要说话的嘴唇慢慢闭上了，只剩下一个意味深长的点头。Bethesda知道，自己拿走了他本来打算射向自己的子弹，然后全部铺在面前，这样一场战争就成了一场看似无害的陈列。  
Bethesda走向躺在沙发上的孩子，对着他的睡颜举起手机。他做好了完全的准备，包括失败和退却。  
“你干什么？”  
“id让我给孩子拍几张照片，留个念想。”  
“真是可悲，我以为他是个看开的人。原来我还为他跟了你而感到可惜，现在看来，他也不过如此。”  
Bethesda不理他，继续拍照片，他甚至把孩子抱在怀里，饶有兴味地来了一张合影自拍。  
EA撇着嘴：“我想他还是把和孩子团聚的希望寄托在你身上吧？一定是这样的，可惜他也知道那不过是妄想而已。你保护不了他的孩子。”  
“这是你的孩子啊。”Bethesda头也不回，一心一意地拍着照片，“合同签订的时候，IP的拥有者上签了你的名字，赔了赚了都是你的。只是你对感情怯懦，所以把除了盈亏那一部分强行投射给跟你合作的制作组，以为这样就能要挟到谁。”说到这里的时候他听到EA重重地吸了一口气，好像是要说什么，但是这是他一点点缴除那人的弹药的关键时刻，他不会给他机会。他知道自己两手空空如也，在EA面前，从来没有一枪一弹。他只能这么坦荡地面对他，用别的方式找回自己想要的东西。这不是一场胜负决斗。  
“的确，你当年差点就要挟到我，但是到头来也不是因为孩子——至少不只是因为孩子而已。你自欺欺人，觉得让我心软和舍不得，你就能赢。但其实你大概也心里有数，事情不是这么运作的。”Bethesda接着说下去，丝毫不给EA插嘴的机会。  
“我曾经亲眼看着你一夜夜熬着，顶着黑眼圈续上一杯杯咖啡，用一段段代码构造出一个生命，然后小心翼翼地和抱着宝贝一样抱着他。我不信你不懂这些，只是你想要的东西在你心里远比这个重要，我明白。”Bethesda终于拍完照片，直起腰来，“但我知道你大概永远都没有机会明白，我心里那个重要的东西是什么。不过，这已经无关紧要了。”  
他停了下来，得到了发言时间的EA却沉默了。他分明看到EA的目光闪避，而他毫不退缩。他为自己的所做作为和所言感到吃惊——他曾经想过不止一次，在EA面前一切真情实感都是徒劳，而如今他却这样自然而然地流露那些这个人分明不会弄通的言辞恳切，多少年都没有过的坦坦荡荡，居然让他感到在失败来临之前的安定，让他可以接受一切结局。  
“最后……多谢你的酒。”Bethesda收起手机，对着EA伸出右手，“也多谢你跟我叙旧。我该走了，再会。”

Bethesda的手停留在半空，直到感到手臂有些酸疼，也没有等到EA的回应。但是他充满了耐心，站在原地，保持着这个姿势，仿佛坚守着最后的堡垒一般不动不摇，逼迫着对方，等着面前的人退却。  
“我大概不够了解你。”EA终于开了口，“但是你不要以为你多么了解我。”  
Bethesda放下了手臂，促狭地耸了耸肩。  
“二十年前的你的想法，在我这里可以说是一览无余。”EA的语气可以称得上是有些攻击性了，“我只是不屑挑明罢了。因为我当我看透你的时候，我发现我不过是高估了你而已。直到今天也一样。”  
“我是该留下来，有幸聆听你对我的一番教诲，”Bethesda轻声嗤笑道，“还是得催促你一下，帮我开开你的办公楼大门？”  
“这样吧。”EA挺直了腰，居高临下地看着Bethesda，“我再给你提一个建议，一个……合同条件。”  
“我洗耳恭听。”  
“或者你签我的合同，我就让你带走Rage；或者……”EA凑上来，唇角贴在Bethesda耳边，声音轻缓而清晰，“我签你的合同，条件是，你再当一夜我的情人——你不是喜欢浸入式游戏？我要你和当年一样投入和疯狂。”  
一个吻轻轻落在Bethesda的耳垂下面，就在他能够躲开之前，EA已经挺直了身体，高大的投影沿着一侧的灯光，整个投射在他的身上。

Bethesda整个人僵在原地。  
“这是我最后的出价。如果你答应，截止明早六点，你可以带走Rage。”EA的语气如同法庭最后宣判，而Bethesda在听到出价的一刻已经无法控制自己疯狂的的心跳。果然EA还是了解自己的，他想，而自己的确如他所说，不够了解那个给予了他二十余年阴霾的人。  
“抱歉，这两个出价我都无法接受。”Bethesda笑了笑，不自觉地退后了半步，“还是你帮我开开门吧。”  
“不用我帮你开门。”EA笑眯眯地说道，“楼下门口的无障碍通道按钮，你按一下自然门就会开。我们后会有期。”  
“后会有期……”Bethesda的手心潮湿，握不住门把手。他甚至不知道这方寸之间，自己是如何挪开步子的。  
他拧了两下，门似乎锁了，或者只是他手掌虚弱而汗水充沛。而EA看起来心知肚明，抢上前一步，帮他拧开了门把手，一手扶着门，另一只手做了一个“请”的动作。  
走廊里的灯光辉煌，而他内心暗淡。他立在门口与走廊之间，徘徊而无所适从。  
“‘对感情怯懦’，我喜欢这个评价。”EA满脸笑纹，轻轻拍了拍Bethesda的脊背。  
那一瞬间的沉默如同浓雾，一时间让Bethesda窒息，可他知道EA的内心和呼吸一般顺畅，那笑容舒爽而有力，足够可以不费一兵一卒便把他逼下万丈深渊。

终于Bethesda的脚软了一步，往后退了退，踩回了门内。他靠着门框，看着EA一只手撑着门，四肢张开如同一个巨大的蛛网，牢牢网罗住他。  
二十年前EA在法庭门外这样拦住自己，他左冲右突，而EA的话语如同绵软而黏腻的蛛丝，终究把他缠得透不过气来。那一次他在亲吻中放弃了自己的坚持，威胁或者恳求，这已经不重要了。撤诉的一刻，他就输了整个战役。  
“Excuse me.”此时此刻Bethesda绷着脸示意EA让路，做出要走的姿态，而EA居然从善如流地闪开了两步。  
面前通途坦荡，Bethesda却始终迈不开腿。  
如果这是二十年前……  
他几乎开始怨恨——这些年来他一直怨恨，一直愤怒，一直进退维谷。而今天那人呼吸近在咫尺，还有那一成不变的笑容和目光，他忽然觉得EA大概也不是错的：这些年来，他一点都没有变——仍旧为这个人而感到颤栗，仍旧为爱而受尽煎熬。

“拿来吧。”沉默的尽头，Bethesda有气无力地伸出手来。  
“什么？”  
“你的合同。”Bethesda笑了笑。  
“这就对了。”EA一脸的满足，三步并作两步从桌上抓过他那份合同，塞进Bethesda手里。  
“需要签字笔？”EA从口袋里掏出一杆18K金笔递了上去。  
Bethesda摇摇头，笑了笑，两手握着合同的两端，刷刷两下扯得轻车熟路，如同二十年前EA当着他的面撕碎他们白纸黑字的合同，并且把同样嘲弄的笑容丢还给他。  
“更正一个细节，应该是今早六点。”Bethesda按亮了手机屏幕，在EA面前晃了晃，“现在是一点半，你还有四个半小时，抓紧时间吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

在EA面前脱衣服并不是个太难的事情，虽然时间过去很久，毕竟操练过千百遍，可以说是轻车熟路。很快Bethesda便一丝不挂地站在EA面前。EA则只脱去了外套，解开了衬衫的第一个扣子和皮带。Bethesda已经能看到EA的两腿间鼓胀起来的形状，而且这只是开始而已。他的身体毫无反应，就这样垂着头和EA见面，仿佛是一种坦诚而沉默的抗议。但是EA看起来并不在意，径自上前，一只手按上Bethesda的胸口，另一只手摸向那罢工的地方。  
被EA触碰到赤裸的身体的时候，Bethesda条件反射地想要推开他。他伸出手来，耳边却嗡嗡响着些细碎的声音。  
——“对感情怯懦”，那声音不知是自己的还是EA的，重复了几遍，直到他意识到自己已经被EA推转过身，上半身按在床上。硬物顶在屁股上，EA的手往床头探去，半个胳膊在余光里面晃来晃去，Bethesda不用想也知道他在找什么。  
冰凉的润滑和火热的阴茎几乎同时开始进入Bethesda的身体。他毫无准备的入口有些发紧，EA蛮不讲理地往里探，他疼得皱眉，抓了枕头咬在嘴里。  
EA的手指抚上他的脸颊，划弄了几下，他听到背后嘲讽的声音：“你居然没哭。”  
Bethesda一时不知道这又是从何说起，还没来得及开口，便觉得一阵身体被粗鲁地侵占的胀痛。他把喉咙压在枕头上，发出一声闷哼。  
不过这疼痛倒是有些熟悉，当EA开始抽送的时候，他意识到了EA刚才那句话的所指。

二十二年前他在EA床上哭过。那是他生命中第一次和人做爱。他年轻的身体青涩，不但无法容纳EA的欲望，也无法容纳内心饱涨的爱和渴求。所以当他在EA脸上看到一丝失望和不耐烦的表情时，他的第一反应就是，反正第一次横竖要疼的，不如把自己放在一边，先让那个人满足。  
“要不然就算了吧。”EA说着想要起身，却被他一把拉住了。  
“这次我准备好了。”他觉得自己的心跳带着舌头根都一跳一跳的，说话说不利索，“我换个姿势。”  
说着他翻了个身，跪在床上，背对着EA。他用两手扒开自己的臀瓣，脸贴在床上。刚才EA的扩张已经让他习惯了一些异物的入侵，此时他用手指强行分开未经人事的入口。自己把自己强行扯开，火辣辣的疼痛和羞耻感都顾不上了，只是想让那人进来，这样的欲望战胜了一切肉体的不适。那是他当时尚且新鲜的生命历程中，第一次的勇敢。  
那次EA用掉了少半管润滑剂，然而插进去的时候还是艰难险阻。Bethesda浑身颤抖，没有发出之前几次尝试时的惨叫，只是咬紧了牙关，任凭泪水扑簌簌地掉下来。但他心里温暖着，回头看着EA在插入的一瞬间脸上满足的表情。听说做爱的快乐中心理快感占一半，Bethesda此时此刻不得不信——何止一半，看那人情欲涌动，他就算疼死也觉得安心。  
一开始EA的动作很慢，就像是带着一团火，把他的下半身全部点燃。如果不是EA用手擎着他的腿，大概Bethesda就要整个人瘫在床上。每一寸推进都让他想要逃跑，但是还有比身体趋利避害的本能更强大的东西，支撑他停留在原处。

想到这里Bethesda心头横生一股无名火。  
“Fuck you!”  
脸颊有些痒痒的，Bethesda更大声地骂了一句，同时正好被EA有力的手扳过脸来。泪光丝毫没有让那张脸从记忆中模糊一点，多年之后，面前的面孔仍旧是他当年泪眼朦胧时看到的模样。  
“你……”EA有些意外地看着Bethesda，动作也稍微减缓了几分，但是没有停下来。  
“我没事的，你继续。”  
这是当初他对EA说过的话，在EA停下来关切地询问他是不是疼得受不了的时候。  
泪水不受控制地流下来，他抬了抬头，面前的墙上静音挂钟无声地走着，还有四个小时十八分钟，他在头脑中进行着荒谬的计算。同时EA的动作迅猛了几分，却接着慢下来，直到身体里逐渐没有了那股膨胀感，他听见EA轻轻叹了口气。  
“跟我来。”

莲蓬头从头顶上冲下有些微烫的水，Bethesda跪在浴缸里，口中含着EA逐渐重新膨胀起来的欲望。他一丝不苟地舔舐着。洗澡水流进眼睛里，他尽力睁开眼睛，依照EA的命令，抬头看着那人垂下来的目光。  
“认真点。”  
Bethesda含混地发出确认的声音来，那硕物几乎顶入他的喉咙深处，强忍着呕吐感，他轻轻吸吮舔弄，曾经在EA那里的“训练”，都刻在肌肉记忆当中，一点都没有荒废。  
“你真可爱。”EA笑着，靠着背后蒸满雾气的瓷砖，“无论我给你多少，你都能承受。”  
Bethesda没有回答，也无法回答，唯一的回应只是他更加深入的吞咽和舔舐，EA的喉头流露出轻微的呻吟。他探出手来，抓着Bethesda的头发，在欲望的驱动下，将阴茎彻底插入喉咙深处。  
Bethesda几乎窒息，直到EA在他口中留下精液的咸腥气味并缓缓退出，只留他干呕咳嗽个不停的时候，他才后知后觉自己大概有一口咬下去这个选项。但是当时那极度痛苦的几秒钟之间，他甚至没有想过。

那感受熟悉异常，每次EA在他喉咙里射出来的时候，都这样揪着他的头发，强迫他看向那双被情欲笼罩的眼睛。他觉得自己从中看到了爱，或者别的什么不切实际的东西，那时他觉得自己的泪水是因为满足。甚至直到此时此刻，也仍旧有那一厢情愿的残想。  
EA的身体瘫软下来，坐在齐膝深的水里，喘息着，仍旧有乳白色的液体从他的铃口一点点渗出。EA吃吃地笑起来，接着那笑声变成一种喘息的，甚至有些哽咽的笑声，一只大手再次压上Bethesda的头顶。  
“看着我。”EA命令道，扯着他的头发把他的脸往后掀，“看着我。”  
热水仍旧不断地淋下来，Bethesda勉强睁开眼，张着嘴喘息，口角还残留着EA的精液。  
“你是不是忘了你的台词？嗯？”  
“我侍奉得还让你满意吗，主人？”

几乎是脱口而出，那是他的条件反射，是他看到EA满足而肆虐的表情之后唯一能够出口的言辞。直到今日他仍旧记得。那一年来他承受过各种各样花样，当时他称之为情趣，后来想来便成为屈辱，左不过文字游戏，他只是万万没想到，二十多年的爱恨交叠过后，这句话他还能脱口而出。  
EA眯了眯眼，毫无征兆地把他的脸按入水中。  
Bethesda两手抓住缸沿，若是用力，他确信自己可以当即挣脱。然而EA的手如同有千钧之力，按压着他的头颅，他在水底努力地睁着眼睛，看着折射的光线将平整的白瓷的浴缸底部扭曲成荒谬的形状。他的两手逐渐松开，窒息感愈发清晰，而EA的手臂纹丝不动。

意识几乎有些错位的时候Bethesda记起EA的地下室里的水箱——正好能够盛下一个人直上直下，上面有一个滑轮，连着粗重的锁链。那是EA为他——以及他之后无数玩物——准备的情趣用品。他被EA捆绑着手脚浸入水中，在窒息之前意识模糊里睁开眼看着施虐者满意的笑容。  
“没有比你哀求的神色更可爱的表情了。”很多次EA把他从水里拉出来，在他喘息得肺部刺痛时，都会听到这样的赞扬，然后之前的痛苦便都有了意义。他被湿淋淋地放在皮床上，身体被撑开，在半梦半醒之中被EA操弄。有时候EA如果有足够的兴致，会再将他浸入水中一次，比上次再多那么几秒钟——虽然在他看来似乎多了几小时一般煎熬，但他从来没有怀疑过，EA会在他溺毙之前将他拉上水面。

Bethesda猛地一推缸沿，抬起头来。洗澡水哗啦啦地溅了满地。Bethesda喘息着，看着面前似乎有些惊愕的EA。  
“抱歉，我好久没有玩过了，不大习惯，请你原谅。”  
EA的手掌抚上他的脖梗，Bethesda扬起头，往后退到浴缸的一角。  
“你的代入感可不如你说得那么好。”  
“对不起……”  
下意识地，Bethesda在说话的同时，抓住EA的手腕。  
“你不信任我吗？”  
Bethesda闭上眼睛。在EA的另一只手抓住他的下体的时候，他才意识到，自己的阴茎已经勃起，在他经受那些凌虐的过程中。  
“我……我信任你，主人。”  
他再次仰面被按入水中，同时肛口再次被硬物顶入。隔着晃动的水波他看见EA扭曲的脸。他睁着眼睛，咬紧牙关。

“你不信任我吗？”EA扶着电脑椅，弯下身来把脸凑到年轻的Bethesda面前。  
“没有……我只是……”Bethesda口干舌燥地辩解。  
“我说过这样可以，就一定没有问题。请你不要对我的判断有所质疑。”  
“但……好吧。”  
Bethesda终于放弃了他的询问，转回头对墨绿色背景下的一行行代码，随手敲了几个指令。和EA合作的几年里他几乎不记得EA真正回答过他的哪个疑问，只是到了最后的确EA所承诺的尽皆变为现实，他也就开始怀疑自己的疑问是否只是杞人忧天。  
“Madden将会是最伟大的橄榄球游戏，你现在觉得我的设计太过疯狂？”EA的手指在他眼前晃了晃，仿佛催眠的钟摆，“当你看到它带来的利润的时候，才知道什么叫疯狂。”  
Bethesda没有回答，只是继续敲击键盘。  
“五十万销量保底，你敢打赌吗？”  
“五十万？你可真让我失望。”Bethesda一推转椅，转向EA，咧了咧嘴，“我以为你的目标比这个强多了。”  
EA啧啧道：“没想到你的野心还不小。五十万这个数字你不满意？”  
“五百万怎么样？”Bethesda随口说道。  
EA撇嘴：“单独一代五百万？你可真敢想。那至少还要十五年，甚至二十年时间。”  
“十五年！”Bethesda大笑，“你能说出这个时间，也是真敢想了。”十五年的时间，足够当年的游戏界传奇Atari从出道到无人匹敌的巅峰，再走向万丈深渊。那时候Bethesda的计划里，甚至没有十年以后这样的野望。  
“说不定二十五年后，便可以突破一千万。”  
“我赌了。”Bethesda笑道，“赌注是什么？”  
“我想到了一个新的玩法……”EA压低了声音，手指抚上他的下巴，轻轻地抬起来，眼睛里闪着兴奋的光，“你要不要试试看？”  
那时候他就这样点了头，甚至没有问一问，如果EA输了又该怎么样。

意识模糊之间被摔到床上，Bethesda剧烈地咳嗽了几声，吐出一口水来，才觉得肺里没那么刺痛。他按着胸口，勉强转过身来，正被EA的膝盖顶在小腹上。  
“你不如以前了，居然这么晚才把我捞起来。”Bethesda喘息着说。  
“是你不如以前了，Bio能比你多坚持半分钟。”  
“那你去找他玩就好了，他还能给你做出销量一千万的作品……”  
话音未落，EA的手再次压上Bethesda的喉咙。  
“别提那个白日做梦的数字了。你以为你是谁，RockStar？”  
“我以为你才是当今游戏界的rock star，看来我高估你了。”Bethesda咳出水来，断断续续地笑道。  
啪地一声脆响，EA一个巴掌打得Bethesda咽下没吐出来的一口水，愣怔地看着他。  
“怎么？”EA冷笑道，“忘了我当年的新玩法？我现在已经手下留情，不让你见血了。”  
“可惜，我记得你当年没达到五十万份销量。”

EA对Bethesda玩得最过分的一次，在他身上留下了整整一个月的伤疤。他还记得那些皮鞭子抽在身上的滋味，然而那还不是最过分的——他居然在剧痛和EA毫无怜惜的抽送里达到了高潮。他感到自己的血沿着脊背流下来，同时还有EA的精液从后穴中缓缓流出。不管赌注有没有兑现，Bethesda比EA还要迫不及待，想要承受那个人带给他的痛苦和欢愉。他在声嘶力竭中释放自己，那个时候疼痛和高潮也并没有什么两样，威压和爱也本没有区别。  
“我想Gridiron了，什么时候我能见见他？”Bethesda靠在EA怀里，脊背上还隐隐作痛。  
EA点了一根雪茄，吐出两个烟圈，并没有回答他的问题。  
Bethesda推了推EA，EA转过身去，胳膊从他颈下抽走。  
“Madden马上就成型了。”沉默许久，EA终于背对着他说，“今晚你还能加班吗？”

身下撕裂般的疼痛，EA将Bethesda的手用手铐锁在床头上，而那狭窄的入口除了EA的巨物，还多加了一根大小可观的假阳具。Bethesda张大了嘴，用粗重的呼吸替代疼痛的嘶喊，眼角不知不觉落下泪来。  
“这才像样嘛，你当年也是这么乖的。”EA笑着，将一个铁夹子夹在Bethesda的乳头上。  
他倒吸了一口凉气，咬了咬牙关。  
“这样就不行了？当年你可是带着全套的装备还能继续给我写代码呢。”  
Bethesda看了EA一眼，在另一个夹子凌虐另一侧的乳头的时候皱了皱眉。  
“你加班帮id赶Rage的代码，赶了多久？”  
“一晚上。”  
“难怪这么多bug。”EA嗤笑了一声，“他也真是活够了，给自己选了这么个老板。你知道我为什么暂停Rage的开发？”  
Bethesda什么都没说。  
“这游戏注定是个失败品，就算我，或者你，勉强出了这一作，也不可能有续作了。”  
“我的游戏不劳你操心。”  
“你以为你在这里乖乖躺着让我干你，就等于你满足合同条件了了？”EA笑道，“我可说过，我要你和以前一样投入，一样情迷意乱。你觉得你做到了吗？”

就在Bethesda张口要说什么的时候，他们两个同时听到了手机震动的声音。  
“不好意思，手机这东西最破坏代入感了，可否让我接个电话？”Bethesda沉着脸说。  
EA冷笑了一下，从Bethesda扔在地上的裤兜里摸出他的手机，屏幕上的来电显示两者着一个名字：“in demand”。  
EA哈哈大笑，把手机丢在Bethesda枕边，那振动在他耳膜里面嗡嗡响，他摸索着抓了几下，却只被EA的顶弄搞得双手发抖，摸不准东南西北。  
“过了这么多年，我以为你该成熟一些了，想不到你比当年还要差劲。”EA伏下身来，推着Bethesda的脖子，强迫他扬起头来，舌尖在他的喉咙上游走。  
Bethesda按了挂机键，用一只手艰难地回了一个词“等着”。  
“他会等你么？”EA抓过手机，扔回Bethesda的衣服堆里，“他也会像你对他这样真心对你么？他的手机来电显示里是什么，也是对你的爱称吗？”  
“来电显示名片也是你的合同内容之一？”Bethesda挖苦道。  
“如果我没记错的话，他肯被你收购的唯一原因是，他不希望有人对他指手画脚。”EA说，“这么说来他也算是个聪明人，想要自行其是，所以才避开那些故弄玄虚而束手束脚的感情纠缠。这些年来，他活得明白多了。”  
“不要说得好像你多了解他一样……呃……”胸口夹子被突然松开的剧痛让Bethesda话不成话，而EA只是轻声嗤笑着，手指捻紧了另一边的夹子。  
“不过我大概想多了，in demand可以有很多种意思。更何况，你的来电显示名片一向都是这样，我还记得那时候……”  
“你给我住口……”Bethesda吸着凉气说道。  
“我是你私人邮件列表里的第一个联系人。”EA慢慢收紧了手指，扯着夹尾的铁环，故作无事地轻轻拉弄，“你还记得那个名片吗？”  
夹子被突然抽走的一瞬间Bethesda疼得一阵眩晕，下意识地掐紧了EA跨在他身上的腿，随即听见了EA轻轻吸气的声音。他觉得自己的指甲嵌入了皮肉中，而同时EA的手掌也抚上他的脖梗，五指用力，同时身下的抽送猛地加快了。  
在剧痛和窒息当中，泪水和精液同时冲出，他探出两臂，紧紧地环住了EA的脖梗。


	10. Chapter 10

Endless Affection.  
他的第一个私人电子邮箱，第一个联系人名片，第一封真挚热烈的情书。  
第一个爱人。  
EA是他无数个开始，大约也是他无穷无尽的结束。  
他被EA无数次束缚着，数不清的疼痛和快慰同时笼罩他的满足中，他逐渐陷入那万劫不覆。直到最后他们当堂对簿，抬起头来，被告席上仍旧是那温和而自信的笑容，他变得张口结舌，甚至无法回答律师的问题。  
“恕我直言，我不确定这个案子我们有多大胜算。”  
他自己也不确定。他对律师说想要争取庭外和解。他想，即使EA不需要听到这一番对话，也早就知道了他的心思。  
在EA面前他从来都是赤裸而毫无防备，把最脆弱的一切暴露给他，任凭他摆布。  
“不过是一个孩子而已，在你心目中，他重要过我吗？”EA把他堵在法院门外，在他耳边轻轻问道。  
“不只是因为一个孩子而已……”Bethesda艰难地推开那难缠的人，想要逃离这个是非之地。  
“我以为你是爱我的。”EA在他背后喊道。那些言辞如同磁铁一般吸住他的脚步。  
“我……”Bethesda回过头去。  
我的确是爱你的。

双手被捆绑在背后，被蒙着的双眼更容易在黑暗中看到很多幻象，比如被熟悉而又陌生的疼痛激起的种种。  
EA吸吮着他的脖梗和肩膀，同时炽热的蜡油从他背上滚过，一直到股沟和大腿上，他深吸了一口气。EA扳过他的脸，把一个乳胶假阳具塞进他的嘴里。  
“好好熟悉下怎么用嘴，等一会我还用得着呢。”  
Bethesda顺从地吸吮着那个毫无生气的器具。口水流下来，沾湿了床单。EA推着他的臀部，让他翘起屁股来，把蜡烛无火的尖端插入他的肛门里。炽热的烛泪落下来，灼痛了敏感的地带，让他忍不住颤抖不停，却只能带来更多的折磨。  
“你这样就可爱多了。”EA凑在他耳边说，“尤其是我知道你其实心中恨我入骨。”

“我并不恨你。”稚气未退的Bethesda抬起眼睛，看着面前坐下来的人。那人仍旧穿着一丝不苟的衬衫，带着金边眼镜，脸上挂着看似温和的笑容。淡淡的古龙水混着EA熟悉的气味钻入鼻孔的时候，Bethesda下意识地深吸了一口气。即使经过毫不留情的背叛和伤害，他仍旧会为那个人的笑容而心跳加快。  
EA打量了他几眼，不置可否地笑了笑，把合同往他面前推了推，“那我就理解成你同意和解条件了。”  
“那是两回事。我只是在回答问题。”Bethesda把合同退回去，笑容故作镇静，手指却有些微微发颤。  
“你这个人的最大问题，就是容易让人误解，你的感情和利益是同一回事。”EA轻叹道，“不要说这无关紧要，有时候别人对你的误解很可能变成现实。”  
Bethesda从牙缝里挤出一句话：“这就不关你事了。”  
“我只是想给你一个忠告，看在我们相交一场的份上。”EA又把合同推回去，同时递过去一杆笔，“我可不是说笑。你没办法拒绝我的，Bethesda，现在不可能，将来永远不可能。”

撤换掉了假阳具，EA把他再次硬挺起来的阳物刺入Bethesda口中。这一次没有之前那么深入，但是因为诡异的姿势，却更加不舒服。Bethesda努力地张口，用一只手抚摸着EA的阴囊，同时吸吮龟头，舌头尽量伸长，沿着凸起游走。EA发出满意的呻吟。  
“你看，你明明还是会听话的。”EA抚摸着Bethesda的脸颊，解开了他的眼罩，“看着我。”  
Bethesda看着EA的笑容，不顾已经麻木的双腿，下意识撑起身子，把阴茎吞得更深。他的视线上方就是挂钟，然而他并没有想要抬眼多看一下时间，只是愣怔地看着EA，仿佛这样会让时间过得快一些。  
EA终于抽掉蜡烛并且吹灭，抓着他的腋窝扶着他踉跄跪直了身子。两人目光相对，EA微微张了张嘴。  
“吻我。”  
Bethesda犹豫了一下。两手被绑在背后，他凑上前去的时候失去了平衡，整个人撞到EA的怀里。

“吻我。”在EA的总部大楼签完庭外和解协议的时候，EA突然对Bethesda这样说道。  
他愣了一下，往后退了半步。  
“来吧，我知道你想给我一个告别吻。”  
“你想错了。”  
EA没说什么，抓住Bethesda的领口，强行吻了上去。在嘴唇接触的一刻，Bethesda原预计的愤怒和一口咬伤他的舌头的计划，瞬间转变成了主动伸出舌头去，探入EA不那么情愿地张开的口中。他的尖牙利齿终于在缠绵的啃咬里面收拢起来，他抱紧了EA的脖子，拼命地亲吻他最后一次。  
在EA的推力愈发无法抗拒以后，Bethesda才不情不愿地松开了口。  
“我可以再给你一次机会。”EA说。  
“什么机会？”  
“我还可以让你留下来，Madden是我的孩子，也是你的。我们两个一起完成他，完成更多更好的项目。你觉得怎么样？”

亲吻当中，EA抓着Bethesda的阴茎和他自己的，上下摩擦。Bethesda闭上眼睛。那一刻他几乎在享受，哪怕浑身酸疼，双手被束缚在背后，然而EA的亲吻温暖而又缠绵，而那抚慰热烈缱绻。他终于在唇舌和下体同时的纠缠中释放了自己的欲望。  
头昏目眩中，EA解开了他手上的绳子。Bethesda躺在床上，仍旧不肯睁开眼，仿佛这是一场令人不愿醒来的美梦。  
“我想……我是说，我只是想想，如果我能见见Madden就好了。”Bethesda突然说道，“我有些想念他。”  
“你知道么？那年你离开之前，他说过想要送你去机场。”  
Bethesda闭着眼苦笑了一声：“好的，我听你继续编故事。”  
“我说的是真的。”EA在他身边躺下来，把他圈入怀里，“我对他说，Bethesda现在不想见你，他大概再也不想见你了。”  
“这还像是你说的话。”  
“后来他就再也没有提到你。”  
“我本来也不是他的什么人。”Bethesda终于睁开眼睛，把头抵在EA的肩膀上，“我当时的确也不想见他。”  
“然而前两年你说过，你的Gridiron还有一部分活在他的生命里。”  
Bethesda往后蹭了蹭，眯起眼睛看着EA。  
“不只我看过那个访谈，Madden也看过。然后他哭了一阵子，我怎么哄都没用。”  
“为什么说这些？”Bethesda的话语里多了几分无端的警惕。  
“你在防备什么？”EA笑道，“你可以忍受我给你带来的伤害，却不能听我跟你叙叙旧吗？你以前不是最喜欢听我说孩子们的事情？你就算不承认我也想说，有那么一段时间，我甚至觉得你爱Madden超过了你自己的孩子。”

Bethesda无言以对。的确有那么一段时间，大概几个月，Bethesda几乎没有提起Gridiron的后续发行问题。他每天去看Madden，给他带去糖果和小玩具。他抱着他唱歌，荒腔走板，孩子在他怀里咯咯笑。他对他说你可爱，你是我见过的最好看的孩子。  
那是EA的骨肉，EA是那时候他见过的最有魅力的人。EA在游戏市场大崩溃之后的一片荒漠中摸索出一条路，而Bethesda跟在他身后亦步亦趋，每一个脚步都闪闪发光。  
“你有没有想过留在我身边？”有一天EA突然问Bethesda。  
“长期发行合同？”  
EA摇了摇头。  
“你是说……”Bethesda已经猜到了八九不离十。  
“等我经济实力再雄厚一些以后。”  
这样就确信了他的想法，Bethesda的心底产生一股小小的悸动，然而他摇了摇头。  
“我还是觉得长期合作合同，就现在看来，比较现实。其他的事情可以从长计议。”  
EA惋惜地咂咂嘴：“好吧……也就是说，你还是会考虑的？”  
“我会的。”  
有那么一段时间，他爱EA几乎超过了自己。几乎，就差那么一点点。

EA压上Bethesda的身体，坚硬而温热的物事在他两腿间摩擦。Bethesda不得不赞叹EA的恢复速度，只好勉为其难地张开两腿，环上EA的腰。  
“轻一点。”Bethesda轻车熟路地说，仿佛当年许许多多次性事，他在床笫间祈求EA的片刻温存。  
“真不像你。”EA笑道，扶着自己的阴茎在Bethesda的入口处轻蹭，“或者说，我以为那个你已经不在了。”  
“我也以为这样的你已经不在了。”Bethesda手掌轻轻抚上EA的脸颊，一时诸多百味交杂，竟然不知从何说起。  
“你也许没错。”EA说着，一口咬上了Bethesda的肩膀。这一口如此用力，即使不用看也知道，牙齿没入皮肉，他甚至能够想象鲜血沾在白色床单上的模样。  
但是他仍旧笑着，把手指揉进EA的头发里。

他们的最后一次做爱，EA在Bethesda的胸口上用小刀留下一些划痕。那些伤口并不是很深，甚至没有流血，只是浅浅的两个字母。在肉体微小的疼痛里，Bethesda蒙着眼睛，心里的巨大痛楚催逼着泪水不可遏制从指缝里流出来。  
“我想和你在一起。”最后Bethesda说，“但是我绝对没有可能留在你身边。”  
EA耸了耸肩，不置可否。  
“但是你并不在乎，是吗？”  
“因为你会回来找我的。”  
“我不想再见到你。”Bethesda穿好衣服，转过脸去。  
“你会回来的，合作或者竞争，我们会再见面的。”EA坚持道，“因为你和我是同类。可惜，比起我来，你还差了一点。”

即使是生猛如EA，也总有疲倦的时候，尤其是经历了一天的忙碌以后。第三次性事的冲劲大不如前两次，甚至让Bethesda产生了一种柔情脉脉的错觉。不过他自己也没有好到哪去，分身仍旧半硬着，任凭他怎么揉搓，一副爱搭不理的样子。  
Bethesda摸索着，头昏脑胀地，再次去亲吻了EA。EA愣怔了一下，回应了他。Bethesda觉得自己终于逐渐找回了状态，也跟着EA的律动开始扭动身体。  
“真是难得。”  
“这不是合同的一部分吗……嗯……”Bethesda轻声呻吟，迎合着EA的插入。  
“除了合同之外呢？”EA忽然显得有些不耐烦起来，“这才是真正的你不是吗？就算你喜欢逞能，仿佛你和我可以比肩，到头来我还是把你看得一清二楚。为什么你就不肯放下逞强的姿态呢？”  
“我一直都是真正的我，倒是你，一直被什么东西蒙蔽住了。”

逞强吗？也许吧。Bethesda还记得自己飞回马里兰州那个与他同名的城市的那一天。从来不晕机晕车的他，几乎是连滚带爬下了出租车，浑身颤抖着冲到厕所里，呕吐到口中有胆汁的苦涩味道。一片漆黑的房间里静悄悄的，没有孩子跑来迎接他的笑声，闭上眼睛面前的光影重叠，却是太多不堪回首。这一年里他得到了一切，也失去了一切——至少那个时候，他觉得那就是一切。  
“你真的那么在乎Gridiron？”EA的声音仿佛还在耳边。  
“爹地，明天你要来接我啊。”孩子奶声奶气的请求是他们最后一次对话。  
在黑暗里他眼前是一个模糊的孩子的模样。他才意识到自己已经几乎不记得Gridiron的脸。他无法调用自己满腔义正词严的怒火，来回应EA阴魂不散的质问。  
他再一次呕吐起来，吐得几乎翻出五脏六腑，用自己的躯壳作为那似无葬身之地的情感的棺椁。

“我要听你求我。”EA拨弄着Bethesda的乳头，身下抽送的动作慢下来，“像当年那样，说那些让人脸红的话。你还记得你情迷意乱的样子吗？”  
“请你用力干我，主人。”Bethesda喘息道，“我是你的婊子。”  
“你是我的婊子，每天都张着腿等我。”EA说着从床头抽屉里拿出一杆马克笔，在他锁骨的位置写上”slut”。  
“好好看看你。”EA摸出镜子，对着Bethesda，“看你的样子。”  
Bethesda的头脑里面有一层雾气，连自己的声音都显得有些邈远：“我是你的slut……干我……”  
EA给了Bethesda一个嘴巴，不过并不像上次那么用力。  
“为了id，为了一个制作组，你可以在我面前这幅样子。”EA说，“还是说，你要自欺欺人，说是因为那个身体里有你几行代码的孩子？”  
Bethesda仍旧说着一些含混不清的污言秽语，完全没有回答他的意思。  
“你真的爱上他了，是吗？”  
Bethesda终于把目光移回EA脸上，定定地看着他，口中仍旧喘息粗重。  
“真是可悲。”  
EA说着抽出他的阴茎，移到Bethesda面前，把自己的精液洒在他的脸上和头发里。  
“谢谢主人。”还没等EA要求，Bethesda抢先说出了他的台词。

从呕吐之后的头晕目眩中清醒过来，Bethesda踉跄来到电脑前，按亮了显示屏。他已经删掉了EA的联系名片，然而可悲的是，他发现自己还记得每一个字符。  
“你爱过我吗？”  
点击发送以后Bethesda向上帝祈祷自己发送到了错误的邮箱地址，祈祷自己不要收到任何回应。然而上帝下定了决心要对他的愚蠢行为作出惩罚，并且是马上实施。  
“可笑。”  
Bethesda盯着那封回复邮件，站在无灯的屋子里，两手握着拳头，仿佛一尊雕塑。窗外没有月光，只有显示屏的光亮映在他的脸上。

EA擦了擦额头上的汗水，踢了Bethesda一脚，扔给他一根假阳具。  
“还没完呢。用这个干自己，不要摸前面，直到你射了为止。”  
这几乎就是不可能的，不过此时此刻Bethesda也不会在乎这些了。他挤了一些润滑，把那比EA的阳具还粗大的巨物送入自己暂时无法合拢的甬道，摸索着那敏感的一点反复抽送。EA饶有兴味地坐在他面前，玩弄着自己刚刚软下来的分身。  
EA的眼神和以前那些时候也并没有什么区别，甚至那热情看起来更加真实一点。也许此时此刻的一切验证了那句话：得不到的永远是最珍贵的。想到这里，Bethesda甚至感到了一点涌动的欲望，喉咙里发出细小的呻吟。  
“你看起来很享受嘛。”  
Bethesda脱口而出：“不如你的东西让我享受。”  
EA冷哼一声。  
“我说真的。我想让你再干我一次，但是大概你已经弹尽粮绝了。”他的心脏跳得厉害。这大概是EA的条件中的取悦对方的一部分，但是Bethesda逐渐看清了EA脸上的积云。  
“你这么喜欢我干你？”  
“我一直都很喜欢，你不是不知道。”  
EA忽然看起来失去了最后的耐心。他一把按住Bethesda，让他跪伏在床上，抓着那假阳具，一口气贯入深处。Bethesda倒吸了一口冷气，然后轻声笑起来。  
或许现在他所取悦的人，其实是自己。  
“这时候你该说……”  
“谢谢主人。”  
“还有呢？”  
“你干得我真舒服。”  
EA在他臀瓣上打了一巴掌。  
“我是你的婊子……我要……”  
“你这个懦夫。”EA又打了他一巴掌，这一次用力得多，屁股上火辣辣地疼。EA把假阳具抽出来，狠狠丢在床头，撇过脸去。  
Bethesda忽然抓住EA的脖子，扳过他的脸，迫使他看着自己。不知道是不是自己的错觉，他仿佛觉得EA的眼睛里多了一层晶莹的光。  
“我爱你。”  
忽然一切都安静下来，除了挂钟滴答的走动。他们两个对视良久，没有人移开目光，没有人有任何动作。EA眼睛里的光逐渐淡下去，嘴角渐渐扬了起来；Bethesda几乎可以视觉化他那一层防御外壳的显示区域迅速窜升的防御值。

Bethesda也慢慢地露出笑容来，他把手按在EA的肩膀上，轻轻摸索着那赤裸的肌肤。  
“你才是懦夫，你到现在都没有回答我的问题。”  
EA什么都没有说，推开了他的手。然而Bethesda不依不饶地爬上前去，从背后抱住了EA。  
“已经六点二十三了，我以为你巴不得等到约定的时间结束。”  
然而Bethesda摇摇头，脸贴在他赤裸的脊背上。  
“我爱你。”他又一次说道，虽然那声音听起来不像是他自己的。  
回应他的是EA轻轻的一耸肩。  
“我是不是让你特别失望？”Bethesda嗤笑道。  
“那要看从哪个角度来说。”  
“从哪个角度来说都一样。”Bethesda深吸了一口气，“你想据我为己有，你想让我对你服输，你想看我在你面前崩溃。你知道我的软肋，也知道我的恐惧。你可能不知道，在你提出那个条件的一瞬间，我感到害怕的时候，同时也求之不得。”  
“是吗？”EA笑着回头看了他一眼，“真是可惜，我还以为这一招就足够让你缴械投降。”  
“也差不多了。”Bethesda叹道，“你说得对，我对感情怯懦，至少几个小时之前还是如此，但现在已经不是了。”他说着，轻轻松开环抱EA的双臂，把额头抵在EA的背上，“这二十多年来我一直爱着你，直到……我刚才对你说出那句话为止。”  
EA发出了一声难以捉摸的笑，站起身来，收拢起地上和床边散落的Bethesda的衣物。  
“或者直到未来。”  
听到这句话Bethesda心头一悚，同时自己的衣服被揉成一团丢进怀里。他攥着衣物，抬头看向EA不动声色的脸，  
“或者直到未来。”他低声重复了一遍EA的话，仿佛确认什么似的，同时一股疲惫而又安心的感觉逐渐升腾起来。  
“看起来你澄清了一些与我有关的疑惑，同时我也很清楚我看错了你哪一点。不过这都不重要了。”EA穿上裤子，抓起地上的衬衫，“来吧，把你的合同拿来，我遵守我的承诺。”


	11. Chapter 11

Bethesda揣好移动硬盘和签好的合同，一手抱了孩子，回头看了看EA。EA坐在办公桌后面也在凝视着他，背后是那巨幅格尔尼卡。他一言不发地看着Bethesda走向门口，伸手去推门，然后又迟疑了一下。  
“怎么，需要我送你回去？”EA开口道。  
Bethesda看了看手机的通讯记录。自己大约在两点多给id发了短信让他等，之后接近三点id又打过来一次电话，不过他没有听到。之后id就没有再尝试联系他。Bethesda知道id不喜欢等人，这一次他等了一个多小时，已经是奇迹了。  
“不必，麻烦你告诉我一下你们这里的出租车公司号码。”  
“你如果不想让我送，至少也打电话叫醒id让他来接你。”EA站起身来，“你这副样子，不适合打出租车。”  
Bethesda知道自己的模样有多狼狈，现在他仍旧隐约闻到头发上精液的味道。对面墙的镜子里映着他的半边脸，脖子上好几处明显的吻痕，衣服还不知道怎么撕了个口子，露出肩膀上的咬伤和锁骨下面马克笔留下的那不堪入目的单词。  
“让他好好睡一觉吧，我不想麻烦别人。”Bethesda坚持道，“你不愿告诉我就算了，我自己搜索一下就好。”说着他推门而出。

才没走出几步，Bethesda听到背后的脚步声。他回过头，看见EA几步追上来走在他身侧，一只手有意无意地扶在他腰上。  
“我送你到楼下再给你叫一辆车，这样可以吧？”  
“我不知道你还会这么客气。”  
EA笑着整了整领子：“也不是客气，只是可怜你为他做了这么多，最后都抹不开面子叫他来接你回家。”  
“也不是抹不开面子，只是怕他睡得比某人还要死，听不见电话铃声。”  
Bethesda还记得二十二年前的那个大雨瓢泼的夜晚电话亭里的寒冷。他不知道第几次拨通了EA的号码，一声声无人接听的长音和寒冷一起令他的耳朵麻木。后来他在雨幕中穿过几条街区，那一晚整个城市陌生得如同另一个世界。那时候他们还没有扯破脸，但那一晚他一个人在雨中跋涉的二十多分钟，似乎已经预兆了未来二十余年他与EA的关系的泥泞纠缠，也预兆了他在诸多不堪中独自一人的步履艰涩。  
EA讪笑了一下，按了大门的电钮。

东方的天空已经显出鱼肚白，但是仍旧有夜晚的清冷空气残留。Bethesda迈下一步台阶，背后EA掏出手机，开始找出租车公司的电话号码。  
“奇怪，难道他们换了号码？居然打不通。我再试试另一家。”EA嘟哝了一句，“你真的不用我送你回去？”  
Bethesda已经来到了EA的劳斯莱斯前，趁着EA低头看手机，在轮子上踢了一脚。  
“不劳你大驾了。”  
“说不定这是最后一次我们单独相处。”EA笑着伸手掏钥匙，“我都已经下楼了，再开上十分钟车也没什么。”  
Bethesda听见车门开锁的声音，叹了口气，伸手去拉车门：“好吧，恭敬不如从命……”

他的话音未落，目光便越过劳斯莱斯，落在不远处的一辆白色Corolla上。  
“等下。”  
“怎么，你觉得id会在这里等你到七点？”EA走上来看了一眼，“这种白色Corolla满大街都是，每天我能在停车场看到至少十辆。上车吧。”说着他拉开车门，做了一个请的动作。  
Bethesda没有上车，他抱紧了怀里的孩子，几步小跑来到那辆Corolla前面。  
驾驶位没有人，所有的车窗都半开着。Bethesda探过头去，看到一个身材魁梧的大汉盖着一件颇有些眼熟的褐色旧夹克，蜷缩在后座上打着呼噜。  
Bethesda微笑着俯身敲了敲窗子，车里熟睡的人揉揉眼睛，坐了起来。

“感谢上帝，你终于出来了。”id一边揉眼，一边手脚僵硬地爬起来坐直身体，伸手去开车门，“你再不出来我就要报警了。我还以为EA把你拆……唔……”  
打开车门的一瞬间，id的目光落在Bethesda怀里的孩子身上。Bethesda清楚地看到他脸上瞬间绽放开的笑容，紧接着id转过脸去，往驾驶位蹭了两步去开车门，同时一只手在脸上抹了一把。  
接着他又迅速转回头来，用有些发红的眼睛盯着Bethesda。  
“真险，差点让EA看到我这副样子……还是让你看见我放心一些。”说着他又用手指擦了擦眼角的泪水。  
Bethesda笑了，把沉睡的孩子举给id。看着孩子的小脸靠在那宽阔的手臂上，Bethesda长出了一口气。

“真没想到你等我等了这么久。”  
“我也没想到你在那里待了这么久。”id说着，突然觉察到了事情的异样，“你是怎么……等下，你……”  
Bethesda往后退了一步，躲开id去拉他领口的手：“我们先回去。”  
id反应比他快的多，还没来得及再躲，衣领已经被拉住，小心遮掩的撕口耷拉下来，露出里面那些让人有些难为情的痕迹。  
“你们签了哪份合同？”id一皱眉。  
“自然是我的。”  
id的手指抚摸过那些吻痕和伤口，最后在那黑色的单词上狠狠蹭了两下：“何必呢？”  
“其实也没什么的。”

id的胸膛起伏了几下，弯下身把孩子放在后座上，关了车门，转身便往EA大楼的方向走去。Bethesda看到EA一阶一阶走上楼梯的背影，马上意识到id要干什么。他抬腿追上去的时候，id已经开始冲刺了。  
“你给我站住！”知道自己肯定追不上id，Bethesda用尽了力气大喊了一声，他的声音在空荡荡的停车场上回荡，id和远处的EA同时停下脚步回了头。  
“你回来。”Bethesda平静地对id说，“这事和你无关。”  
“什么叫和我无关？”id皱眉道，“我知道你要说‘我不是因为你才想要拿回Rage’之类的话，但这不是我愤怒的原因。你觉得你的事情和我无关吗？因为你是老板，你不想让我参与的事情我便要靠边站对吗？”  
“我没有这个意思。”Bethesda慢慢走近id，“但是你去找他能做什么？”  
“他伤害了你。我至少得跟他要个说法。”  
“我明白你的想法，但是，”Bethesda摇摇头，伸手摸了摸那仍旧有些发热的伤口：“是我自己愿意接受这个条件的。他没有逼迫我，也没有威胁我。我心甘情愿承受的，就不是伤害。”  
“可是……”  
“相信我。”Bethesda拉起id的手，仰着头看着他的眼睛，“我与他命运纠缠二十余年，今天是第一次赢得如此彻底。”

id沉默了片刻，Bethesda几乎觉得自己出现了错觉，他分明看到id的眼睛里再次聚集起泪水。id瞪着眼睛，不叫眼泪从眼眶里落下来。  
“我只是想为你做点什么……”他的声音有些哽咽，“你没必要一个人承担这些。”  
“我知道，id，我都明白的。谢谢你的心意。谢谢你今天等我这么久。”  
Bethesda说完，笑着伸出手去，轻轻碰触了id的脸颊，然后循着刺刺的胡茬摸上去，指尖触碰到眼睑的时候，温热的眼泪落在他的手心里。  
id捧起Bethesda的脸，轻轻亲吻他的额头，眼睑，然后沿着他的脸颊一路吻下去，最后含上他的唇，他们的嘴唇都湿漉漉的。Bethesda毫不犹豫地探出舌头来，回应对方的热情。  
天已经开始放亮，偶尔有车进入停车场，然而此时此刻除了对方，已经再没有什么值得在意的了。

终于id缓缓地松了口，伸开双臂抱紧了Bethesda。  
“谢谢你做的一切。”id在Bethesda耳边轻声说，“我爱你。”  
Bethesda深吸了一口气，双手在那宽大的脊背上收紧了，指尖有些麻酥酥的，好像有电流通到心脏深处。  
“我也爱你。”Bethesda闭上眼睛，把脸贴着id的鬓边，“我早就想对你说这句话了，却只怕我只是一厢情愿……怕这到头来又是一场大错。”  
id轻轻笑了起来：“放心吧，不会有什么错的。选择和你在一起，是我这辈子做过的最疯狂也最正确的事情。”  
Bethesda把手指揉进id的头发里，手心之下触感温暖而柔软，他仍旧闭着眼，却忽地觉得自己彻底看清了前方的路。  
他们已经命运相连，所以再没有什么不能够共同面对的了。”  
Bethesda睁开眼睛，越过id宽大的肩膀，他看到EA总部的大门前，已经空荡荡没有一个人影。

心跳逐渐在长久的拥抱中趋于平和。Bethesda在松开手臂以后，又扬起头轻轻吻了id的唇。  
“我们回家吧。”Bethesda说着拉开后座车门坐了进去，把Rage抱在怀里。  
“早知道这样我就带个儿童安全座椅来。”id抓了抓头发，“我没想到你能……我是说，我没想到我还能见到他。”  
“没关系，十分钟的路程而已。你躲着点警察。”Bethesda拉过安全带。  
id想了想：“你要不把他放后备箱吧。”  
Bethesda白了他一眼：“你再不赶紧走，就该堵车了。”  
“这个时间已经开始堵车了。”id看了一眼手表，笑着跳进驾驶位。

车子驶入川流不息的公路，Bethesda抬眼望着远处的海岸线，飞机留下的一条条白线在澄澈的空中显得格外清晰。  
是该买回去的机票了。Bethesda掏出手机，刚打开订票app，忽然手机发出了新邮件提示。  
Bethesda点开邮件，是一个他没有存储的联系人，然而他一眼就看出这是来自谁。  
邮件标题是“我还欠你一个回答”，内容里只有一句话：“我没有办法回答你的问题，因为我也不知道答案。”  
Bethesda的手指下意识地滑动到了邮件自动回复的“谢谢”上，点了发送；然而他沉默了片刻，又追回了一封邮件。  
“I mean it.”  
盯着屏幕足足有一分钟，再也没有新邮件。可是不知为何，新邮件的提示音在他的脑子里清脆地响了一次又一次；那声音慢慢减弱，最后变成一个沉静而厚重的东西，安然地悬在那里。  
他调出联系人名单，没翻几个就看到那“Enormous Asshole”。Bethesda笑了笑，点开编辑页面，删掉了那一串文字，输入“Electronic Arts”。

“怎么了？”Bethesda刚把手机放下，id突然毫无征兆地开口问道，仿佛察觉到了他心中的种种波澜。  
“没什么。回去我再跟你说。”  
id吹了声口哨：“让我猜猜：还是和EA有关系对吗？”  
“没错。你比我想得要敏感得多。”  
id发出轻笑声：“你太小看我了。”  
“恰恰相反。”  
“你这话说了自己信吗？”  
Bethesda笑着轻抚Rage的头发：“id，给我讲讲你之前爱过的人吧，从第一个开始。”  
“没问题。”id打着方向盘，爽快地说道，“他是个很有趣的人，看起来戒备森严，难以捉摸，其实内心柔软，意志坚定，对感情勇敢而真诚……”  
“喂，你这算什么……”Bethesda的脸颊有些发热。  
“嘘。”id扭过头来，冲着Bethesda一挤右眼：“你先带我回家。到时候让我慢慢说给你听。”  
Bethesda点点头，笑着靠进座椅里。一阵疲惫袭来，他打了个哈欠，转头把目光投向车窗外——他眼前的湛蓝色背景之上，一架飞机穿过云端，一直向那邈远的空中而去。


End file.
